Ice Iris
by Dracinia
Summary: What happened at the South Pole after Yue joined with the moon spirit and events after the war. HakodaxOC, SokkaxSuki and Zutara at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...Disclaimer...I do not own, I know this comes as shock.

* * *

Kana stared down at the trail of pink snow, wondering what or who had been injured out here on the tundra. She nodded to Yanna and the other woman snapped the harness of the lead frost wolf. The male whine as it followed the blood trail. An hour later the sled stopped as the blood trail ended.

Kana moved quickly when her sharp eyes caught the snow dusted form. Her gloved hand brushed the snow from the prone figure, eliciting a slight moan. Startled Kana rolled the figure over and fell back. A large bloody gash could be seen reach from the right shoulder across to the left breast.

'Breasts?" Kana noticed suddenly startled, this was a woman. The old water tribe woman glanced at the snow dusted form, she was tall, probably as tall as Hakoda though of a more slender buld. "Yanna! Come, she is alive, for now."

The other old woman sighed and between the two they drug the injured woman onto the sled and set the wolves for home.

By the time they reached the village the sun was setting, Kana called for help from the other women of the village to assist moving the body into her tent. Nyla lit a fire and promised to keep her supplied with wood until the injured woman died or was able to be moved. Hatta promised to bring food for the injured woman and Kana.

Kana bowed her thanks, since Sokka and Katara had left with the Avatar; the women had become more communal with her. Life was hard in the Poles, people had to work together to survive. Stripping herself of her gloves and outer coat she began to attend to her self appointed duties as healer.

She didn't recognize the fabrics of the woman's clothing or the hide that she wore on her feet and hands. She thought of them for no longer than a moment, her hands had worked swiftly to reveal the wound. The ice had saved the woman's life, the cut was deep and she would have to cauterize it or else she would die of blood loss before it could heal on it's own.

Kana moved from the woman's side and set one of her skinning knives in the fire. She returned to the injured woman and continued to divest her of her clothing as she determined what was salvageable and what wasn't. With a needle made for piercing hide, she stitched the wound closed.

Kana stared at the woman's pale skin, paler even than those of the Fire Nation, and paler hair, it reminded her of moon-light. Shaking herself back to her duties she check the knife to find that it was glowing red. Wrapping her hand in a layer of hide, she pulled the knife from the fire and knelt beside the woman. Please that the wound was not weeping blood, she positioned the knife above the wound and in a quick motion lay the searing edge to the rent flesh.

The smell of burnt flesh was joined by a piercing scream as the woman suddenly returned to consciousness as her body arched up off the furs and inadvertently pressed the knife further into the wound.

Kana sighed when the woman collapsed back onto the furs and was taken from consciousness. She removed the knife and let it cool on the rock of the fire pit. Moving quietly and efficiently she prepared the bandages that would sooth the angry burn and hold the cauterized wound closed.

Yanna was watching over the woman when her eyes slowly opened, revealing eyes the color of the deep ice. She nodded once and moved away from her sewing to fetch Kana, saying "I will bring the healer."

The woman lay stunned on the comfortable furs as she flexed her fingers and caressed the hide under her. With a smile she recognized it as belonging to a polar-phant. When she rolled to her side, the pain in her chest stopped her breath. Glancing down she noticed the still angry red line that crossed half of her chest. With a frown she pulled water from the ice around her, forming a glowing glove and rested it over the scar as she lay back down.

Kana returned with Yanna to her tent, both woman stopped when they saw the glowing water and the injured woman healing herself. "You are a bender," Kana's even voice stated.

The woman's eyes opened and she smiled as she saw the deep blue ones of the women before her. "Greetings Mothers," she inclined her head in acknowledgement of the women.

Kana watched the glowing water slowly dissipate leaving a fine pale scar that crossed the woman's chest. "I am Kana of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I am Yanna of the Southern Water Tribe," Yanna replied.

The woman on the furs smiled as she slowly moved to sitting. Her smile faultered when she realized that she didn't know her own name. She looked around and could place the names to all that she saw, she knew where the Southern Water Tribe lived, she knew where the people of all the nations lived. She looked into the woman's eyes again and felt that these were her people, "I do not know my name."

Kana had watched the confusion play across the younger woman's face, she nodded briskly at the statement, "Perhaps it will return in a day or two. For now you need rest." She handed the woman, two sets of Hakoda's old cloths. "These will suit you until after tanning season."

The younger woman smiled as she received the clothing and watched the older woman retreat from the tent. She held the cloths to her chest and a most pleasant scent came to her, it was faint and she couldn't identify it but she found it very pleasing.

The village watched the new woman move gracefully from Kana's tent and out into the cold morning air.

Kana frowned, "You should be resting."

The taller light haired woman smiled warmly, "Mother Kana, I," her voice paused as her ears caught a sound. Then her pale eyes scanned the area around her, in a burst of speed she grabbed a line spear and ran toward the sea ice. Moving quickly and quietly she glided over the sea ice until she came to unfrozen water. There she waited for her prey. A few minutes later she was rewarded with a spray of sea water and she released her spear at her target.

As soon as the spear flew out of one hand, her other buried the stake end of the rope into the solid ice around her and she waited. The line snapped taught and she waited for her prey to tire. By the time the rope slackened, she'd buried the stake back into the ice near her four times. She slowly coiled the rope as she drug her catch back toward her spot on the sea ice.

Five hours later she returned to the village dragging a sea-rino, once she got it passed the small wall indicating the village she collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

Kana stood over the now supine woman and glanced at the carcass of the sea-rino, "I thought I told you to rest."

The woman closed her eyes and laughed, "Yes Mother Kana, your advice is wise." She moved to her feet slowly and disappeared into the tent she'd come out of.

All the women of the village made short work of skinning, cleaning and dressing the great beast. It had been far too long since they'd had something other than seal-jerky and sea prunes to eat. That night they lit a central fire and roasted a hank of sea-rino. They would feast well in the morning.

Under a quarter moon Yanna watched the un-named woman move toward the communal fire. "Mother Yanna," she asked.

"Yes daughter?" Yanna replied, smiling as she did so. The younger woman spoke in the old way and Yanna found this pleasing.

"What has happened to the South Pole?" She shook her head, "I feel as though I should know but I see what was, not what is."

Yanna sighed, "The greed of the Fire Nation, they attacked, stole our benders then continued to raid our shores until nothing remained but what you see here."

The woman rested her hands on her folded knees and her light blue eyes flashed with fire, "Why do I not remember this?"

Yanna patted the younger woman's shoulder, "It will come, do not push." Yanna glanced at the sizzling beast and asked, "Daughter, how did you know how to catch such a prize?"

The younger woman smiled as she closed her eyes, "I heard their great breath and knew if I was fast enough my hunt would be successful."

Yanna considered, "It has been no less than forty years since the last sea-rino was brought to this village, I had thought the knowledge died with my husband. How is it that you know?"

The woman's eyes opened, "I remember my father teaching me, he was skilled in the hunt. He could track a snow-serpent through the tundra, back to it's den and return with the serpent, it's eggs and it's treasure. My favorite is the snow-phant," she paused and her eyes glittered."

Yanna stared at the moon haired woman, "These creatures you speak of have not been hunted since before the time of Sozin, the knowledge taken with the warriors killed with the greed of the Fire Nation."

Flashing ice blue eyes caught ancient sapphire ones, "No longer," the younger woman replied, as she glanced around, "if the elders permit, I will teach the children of the village to hunt as I learned."

Yanna glanced around, "there are none older than nine seasons."

"Yes, they will learn the hunt as my father taught me," her voice strong and certain.

Yanna thought of the water, "You are a bender, they are not."

"I have some talent at healing and moving ice," the younger woman replied, "my true gift is reading the signs of the ice and snow and the hunt. These can be learned as bending is inherent."

Yanna nodded as she glanced around the village, "We are vulnerable."

The other woman nodded, "The tents are effective but if we are to flourish," she paused, "Perhaps the walls." Then with out speaking, she moved to the outer edges of the village and rested her hands on the ice walls.

Yanna watched as a door appeared in the ice. As the Sun crested the horizon, the pale woman returned to the fire, warmed herself for a moment, then sat beside Yanna. "If you would inspect Old Mother, I would like a second pair of eyes to tell me what I forgot."

Curious Yanna moved slowly to her feet and into the ice door. She moved carefully into the lower chambers, her sharp gaze taking in all the detail of the storage rooms and the place for the sleds as well as the round chamber for the ice wolves. She moved up the central stairs to communal food storage areas, hide tanning areas and a large open chamber for gathering as well as a deep pit and smoke column for warmth and light. On the third level were the individual residences, five on either side of the great room. Each residence contained, two or three sleeping chambers, a cooking area, a food storage area, a smaller storage area as well as fire pit and smoke column.

Yanna exited the living area at the other end of the ice wall and made her way back to the communal fire in the village. "Rapid escape exits, in case the need should arise."

The other woman nodded for a moment, then moved quickly back into the ice wall. An hour later she came jogging around the base of the ice wall and returned to the communal fire.

Kana watched the tall slender woman as she sat herself next to Yanna and accepted a bowl of steaming meat over seaweed.

The small community ate in pleasant comraderie, until all bellies were satisfied.

"I would like to train the children to hunt," the unnamed woman announced after everyone had finished eating, "the South Pole was once the most renoun of the ice hunters and though I do not remember my name or history, I remember my skills in ice," she pointed to the ice wall, "and hunt," she pointed to the beast on the spit.

All the women and children looked to Kana, Yanna and Altera, the three oldest women of the tribe.

Yanna rose, "Tui and La have blessed us with the arrival of a daughter, versed in the old ways." She glanced at Kana and Altera as she said, "I have inspected the ice residence and will await your determination."

Kana and Altera moved to their feet and into the newly constructed residence in the ice wall. Slowly the children and curious mothers followed the older women into the new construction.

No more than an hour later Altera returned to the fire and gave her approval to the young woman. Kana was the last to return to the fire as she considered the pale woman, "Should the men return to the village, we will have need of more quarters and storage."

The younger woman bowed her head, "As we will have need of hunting caverns that face the tundra and deceptive faces that allow for quicker access to both snow and sea ice."

Kana considered the other woman's words, "Iris," she said simply.

The younger woman stared at her blankly.

Kana smiled, "You must have a name, your shape is tall, slender and strong. Your eyes the color of the Ice Iris, until you recovered your own name; that is how you will be addressed."

The woman now known as Iris smiled and bowed her head deeply, "Thank you Mother Kana, it is fitting that you name your daughter."

Yanna laughed at Kana's slight frown as she considered the tall woman.

"I have grandchildren already," Kana sighed.

Iris looked around, "Which are they?"

Kana sat suddenly, "They have gone with the Avatar to help the boy master all the elements."

Iris said nothing, "May I take the older children and the ice wolves hunting tonight?"

Three mothers pulled their children to them.

Iris noticed their fear, "I will return with them in three risings of the moon, they must learn to hunt in dark before Agni leaves us to La for the winter."

The oldest boys pulled away from their mothers, "We must provide," they said simply.

Iris waited on the eldest girl, "Do you wish to stay? Or would you like to hunt?"

The girl glanced up at her mother, then at the strange pale woman, then to the still sizzling meat on the spit, "I would hunt," she replied softly.

"It's a man's place to hunt," the eldest boy frowned.

Iris glanced at the boy, "When you can catch a sea-rino of your own, you may teach the children to hunt. Until then," she paused, "it is a tribes right to teach their daughters and sons to hunt. Would you leave the mothers of your children with no way to provide if you were gone as your fathers are?"

The eldest boy considered her words, then glanced at the cooking meat, "No Mother Iris."

Iris nodded, "Good, bring two days rations, a stake harpoon, an air harpoon, skinning knife and either a club or a bow." She directed at all the children. After glancing at the sun, she nodded, "I will feed the ice wolves and meet you at sun down, by the tundra wall.

As the sun set the three children and their gear were settled into the sled and the ice wolves were waiting for the command to launch into action. Iris ran joyfully next to the sled as the wolves pulled it along the snow covered ice. She ran until the moon was half way through the sky, then she rode the last distance. Moving the wolves to the left as she returned to an old hunting place of her fathers.

As the moon set and the sun started it's rise, Iris slowed the wolves and walked behind the sled. She stopped when she felt the ice crunch beneath her boots, "Wake children," she said softly, "quietly, we are here."

The three pre-teens moved slowly from the cocoon of the sled and before they could remove anything from the sled, Iris shook her head as she gathered the wolves to her. In Five quick moves she released each one from it's teathered harness and whispered, 'hunt.'

The five ice wolves launched into action, running directly toward the prey they could smell.

Iris spoke softly, "Bring the spears and follow me." She grabbed the spears she'd taken from the village, "quietly."

The three children followed the taller woman to the edge of the tundra forest and stared in awe at the giant creatures who towered between the trees snapping off the tallest branches with their trunks and curling them into their mouths.

Iris watched the children's expression as she motioned them to watch the wolves, "they will go after the young or the ancient ones."

The children's blue eyes nodded as they watched the wolves move relentlessly around the heard of beasts.

Iris scanned the small heard and finally found a target. She touched the children and showed them the ancient male with the fractured tusk, "that one will fall to us. Come." She ran low behind the snow bank to position them. Looking into their scared and excited eyes she whispered, "courage." She positioned each of the children with their backs to a tree, the shaft of the spear resting against the base of the tree and positioned their hands. Directing each one silently, "This tree is ancient, it will hold, do not move from your place when he comes."

After each of the children were in place, she ran swiftly toward her target and launched her spear into it's eye.

Enraged the old bull charged toward the source of pain.

Iris ran loudly through the trees and passed between the two eldest children she howled.

The bull charged directly at his target, his useless eye leading him directly into the path of the spears. The force of his impact buried the spears into his shoulders and stopped his giant body in a cloud of snow.

The children scampered away from its thrashing trunk as they turned to watch the great beast.

Iris beckoned the younger boy to he with his spear, she positioned his hands and together they stabbed the wounded animal through the other eye and into it's brain, ending it's suffering and life. Grabbing the children, she pulled them away from the giant beasts body as it's last wail faded into the crisp air. She ran with them back toward the sled and once away from the tundra forest she stopped. "Well done children," she smiled at them.

"Why did we leave?" the younger boy asked.

"His herd will stay with him until the body is cold," Iris said as she ruffled his hair. "There is still much to do, come we must prepare the sled."

Mid morning they stopped their tasks and had a meal of seal jerky and dried sea pears. By mid afternoon they'd set long thin polls on the sled to receive the weight of the snow-phant.

Iris watch young Hato and Kodo work on finishing modifying the sled, while she and Caya finished the igloo. By the time the sun was setting they had a small fire going outside of the igloo and the smells of dinner were wafting through the air. The ice wolves had returned to camp, and wolfed down the food that had been brought for them. And lay down by the entrance of the igloo.

Kodo rested against one of the wolves as he enjoyed his warm food he asked, "What is the creature that we killed?"

"It is called a snow-phant. They are easiest killed during the daylight hours, the light from the snow blinds them. They are most dangerous during the dark hours and many warriors have lost their lives to the great beast because they hunted at night. They live their whole lives in the great tundra forest, moving from one end to the other in a great circle. What we saw was a small herd, a group of fifteen to twenty adults and half as many calves." Iris smiled at their young faces. "The one we took today was very old, he had outlived his prime. There were younger bulls to defend and breed with the females. That is why I choose him. The snow-phants live long and remember much. Now when one of that herd feels it's time, it will return to this part of the forest, for its last challenge."

Caya frowned, "It's last challenge?"

"The old ones often find a challenge that they will not survive," Iris smiled, "most often it is swimming through the frozen waters to the other side of the tundra forest. They are no longer needed with in the herd, so they must leave. That is your first lesson, always help the herd to be strong, take the injured and the aged. That way we will always have snow-phants to hunt. If there is not aged or injured, wait until the next herd passes into your hunting territory. That is why we built the igloo, to mark our hunting grounds and provide safety and shelter until we leave."

Hato smiled, "the wolves are to distract the main herd, like bait for fishing."

Iris returned the smile, then yawned, "I will sleep now, come in when you are tired and bring the food into the shelter. The wolves will guard and tomorrow will be long."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

* * *

Hakoda wrapped his arm around his daughter as the sea ice grew denser and denser. He glanced down at his beautiful girl and smiled, "We are almost home Katara."

Katara smiled into her fathers clear blue eyes, "It is nice to come home with you."

Hakoda pulled her closer for a moment, his girl was powerful and the company she kept no less so. He glanced at the Avatar with a smile, the boy was young and adored his daughter. He tolerated it because Katara was another year from being sixteen and the boy was almost three years younger than her. Soon he would grow passed this first crush, especially since he'd have to be gone for long periods of time.

Sokka watched his father and his sister from the wheel, he stood next to Bato and his brother Sato. All the water tribe men were ancsious and nervous to go home to the village. They'd seen such amazing things around the world, the ice was home but the thought of the state of the village that had been left, was depressing.

Sokka crossed his arms, he was Water Tribe, his father was the Chief. He had responsibilities to his people to help make their lives better. His heart had stayed with Suki on Kyoshi Island, she had duties to her people as well. He watched the icebergs grow more massive and closer together. The Water Tribe Ships changed their formation so that they could fit two by two through the narrows.

Hakoda stared at the ice bergs, "have we been gone so long?" he asked quietly.

"Dad?" Katara replied.

"These icebergs have changed, unless I'm wrong, we should have been able to sail the whole fleet between them and into the harbor." He replied.

As soon as Hakoda finished talking jets of water shot over the bow of the boats.

Katara watched the water shoot over head and with a grin bent the water next to the ship in her own welcoming. She grinned at her father as she yelled, "Aang, help me push us in!"

Aang grinned and moved to the side opposite Katara as they pushed and pulled and moved the Chief's boat through the ice and into the Villages' harbor.

Every Water Tribe Man stared at the harbor, solid fingers of sea ice jetted from the main ice platform. There were nine fingers of ice, long enough for two ships to tie up to each finger and wide enough to allow for the ships to be moved from the water and onto ways forms so that they could be serviced. There was a great wall, immediately behind the ice fingers with two wide entrances, that led to caverns that looked large enough to hold boats out of the water and out of the winter storms.

The wall was lined with people waving and cheering the boats and their family back.

Sokka stared at the changes to his village, he moved quickly to his fathers other side and said, "Master Pakku has been busy."

Katara looked out over the changes, "he must have brought some people to help."

Hakoda rested his hands on his children's shoulders then let forth a furious howl, that was echoed by all the men on every ship in their fleet. They were home."

The people disappeared from the wall as they rushed toward the oncoming ships, smiling and laughing as they greeted their friends and family.

Hakoda's ship pulled into the central finger and all the way to the fore. He watched as his men tied the ship to the ice pier and as everyone was made welcome. Even stern Kana had a smile for her grandchildren and a smirk for him. He sighed then glanced up at the wall, movement caught his attention. He stared at the tall, lanky figure dressed in water tribe blues, trying to place him.

"Hakoda!" Kana snapped at her son-in-law, "Come into the village."

As soon as the crowd of people moved through the side avenues, the laughing stopped as the amazement set in.

Katara stared in wonder, gone was the small community of tents and in its place stood structures of ice. There was one central building connected by two bridges to the either side, and one to the rear of the village. The ice had been carved through to reveal the ocean below, on three sides of the central building.

"That is the meeting hall," Pakku said in a loud voice, "to either side of the meeting hall are tanning buildings, smoke houses, cold storage houses and weapons storage and repair. The residence are carved out of the walls of ice that surround the central area. There are two shipwright caverns with entrances from the cove, with internal entrances to the residence common areas."

Kana rolled her eyes at her husband, he took far too much pride in what had been done. She hugged her grandchildren and walked them toward their residence. "Come Katara, Sokka you and Hakoda will live near your Ran-Pakku and I, I saved a three bedroom residence just for you and your father."

Pakku frowned at his wife, then his smirk rested on his lips he did adore the ancient arctic hen so he may as well accept that. He stood next to Hakoda, as he directed the Chiefs attention to the rear of the village, "that is the hunters area, the dogs and sleds are kept in the lower levels, then there are the carving caverns and the weapons caverns on the second level with two story residences on the third and forth levels. If I may suggest, those who are with out family ties be housed there until, there is a larger communal area on the central third level."

Hakoda stared at the brilliant white structure, it's opposite face would be subject to the roaring tundra, "Is that placement wise, the structure not the people."

Pakku tucked his arms into his robe, "the ice slopes down on the opposite side, it connects both side residences and is designed to cut the ice and wind storms from ravaging the village and the harbor. The ice crags," he pointed to the sharp icy spires above them, "direct the arctic storms to flow over the village and any that come from the sea must first pass the defensive ice walls and bergs to get to us."

Hakoda looked around them, "It is a masterful design," he bowed his head, "Thank you Master Pakku, I expected hide tents and a brutal winter with far less opportunity than I expect we will have."

Pakku smiled and returned the bow, "Kana has called a general assembly at dusk in the great hall, Iris returned just this morning with a nest of snow-serpents and their eggs, I expect tonight's feast will be well worth attending." He led the way, "Kana chose your apartments, they are next door to ours." The white haired man sighed as he led the chief to their residence, to the right of the great hall over looking the bay.

Katara watched with wide eyes as gran gran showed them where everything was in their new home. Her blue eyes widening when she found that she had her own room and her old trunk was waiting for her along with a soft and wonderful pile of furs and hides. She kissed the old woman's cheek then fell onto her bed with a sigh, "I missed this."

Aang watched Katara as he looked around, "Are there more furs and skins then there used to be?"

Kana nodded, "Yes, Iris is a most capable hunter. She has shared the hides of her kills with all those who had need or expected their loved ones to return. Young Avatar you will stay with Master Pakku and I while you are here, we have an available bedroom that you may use. Come let Katara explore her room." She held open the hide barrier and waited for the Avatar to follow her out.

Aang followed the old woman back down the stairs, passed two storage rooms and up another set of stairs. A few minutes later he was alone in a Water Tribe room, sitting on a bed of hides and furs staring at the fluttering hide in the door. With a sigh he lay back on the hides and was quickly asleep.

Hakoda moved slowly through his residence, enjoying the simple lines and direct useful structures of everything within. He moved passed two covered door ways and shifted the curtain to find his son asleep and drooling on his bed. The next one revealed a smiling Katara who was rooting through an old trunk. He ascended the stairs to the fourth level to find a large marital bed, a private fire pit with a chimney and the far wall was made of ice so clear, he could gaze down at the ships in the harbor and out into the narrows.

He stared looking out the ice window for so long that he had not noticed when the sun set. He was surprised to find his daughter holding his hand and looking out at the view with him.

Kana called them from outside the lowered door skin, "It is time Hakoda."

Hakoda exited his apartments, followed by Kana and Pakku then Katara, Aang and Sokka. They joined in the small crowd of people that were moving through the torch light, over the bridges and into the main hall.

Hakoda was seated central on the slight dias, with his children and the Avatar to his left and Bato and his warriors to his right.

Katara smiled at her gran gran and Master Pakku, "It's beautiful Master Pakku, I think I like it more than the great hall in the North Pole.

Pakku arched a brow then smirked, "I am quite pleased."

Kana nudged her husbands ribs as she shook her head. Then she looked around, "Where is Iris?"

"Probably overseeing the feast Kana," Pakku smiled at his wife. "She will be here."

Kana folded her arms and glared at her husband then smirked when his blue eyes twinkled at her, "You ancient menace," she sighed.

Hakoda watched the people of the South Pole settle in at the low tables and waited until all were seated, there were four seats across from him unfilled. He stood, "Southern Water Tribe and honored guests," he raised his goblet, "to peace, rebuilding and a future of freedom!"

All those present raised their goblets with loud cheers and pounded the long wooden tables in a roar of appreciation.

Sokka smiled at his sister over Aangs head, "It's good to be home."

Katara returned her brothers smile and watched with hungry eyes all the people of the Southern Water Tribe.

There was a knocking on the great doors.

Hakoda called out, "Who seeks to enter?"

"Daughters of the Water Tribe, to feed their family and guests," came the reply.

Hakoda smiled, "Then enter daughters of the tribe!"

The great doors swung open and Sokka stared at the tall woman with blond hair and a warriors body.

Katara glanced at her brother, then back at the unknown woman.

Hakoda recovered his equilibrium and commanded, "Daughters of the Water Tribe, bring forth the gifts of your hand."

Iris strode forward between the tables and faced the Chief of the Tribe, "Chief Hakoda, Tui & La be thanked for your return to your home in health," and she glanced down the warrior side of the table, "and numbers, your wives and sisters offer," she moved out of the way of the two long tables carried by four women, "snow-phant, ice-serpent, stewed sea prunes, steamed sea pears and smoked tuillion carp."

The gathered host stared at the massive smoked fish that was the center piece of the feast, along with the grilled ice-serpent satay and the roasted quarter of snow-phant.

Sokka started salivating as soon as the women carrying the long filled planks entered the great hall, "There's so much meat," he sighed softly.

Aang turned a bit grey and tried to focus on the sea prunes, which he didn't like and the spiny looking steamed sea pears. He sighed softly.

Katara glanced from the long planks of food and stared at the moon-haired woman, "Who is she?" she asked her gran gran.

Kana smiled, "That is Iris, Yanna and I found her out in the tundra, injured. She has done much for our Village."

Katara nodded and offered the woman a shy smile when she glanced over at them.

Iris smiled in return to the young woman, noting the Air Nomad next to her she glanced at feast then darted out the doors and back into the night air.

Hakoda watched surprised as the tall unknown woman disappeared, he smiled at Yishi as she set a full plate down before him. The women moved quickly and efficiently as they moved out from Hakoda, serving to the right and left of him simultaneously.

Just as Aang was served, the plate filled with meat and weird vegetables was taken away and replaced with a fresh loaf of low bread, a hard cheese and a serving of the sea pears. Aang's big grey eye's caught the ice blue ones of the light haired woman and he smiled at her.

Iris nodded, "Eat young airbender, we won't offended you with the flesh of creatures."

Aang bowed his head, "Thank you Lady?"

Iris shook her head, "to you I am Mother Iris, that is the way of the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang bowed his head once more and with much more enthusiasm looked forward to his stay in the South Pole.

Iris gave the plate that the boy had been served to one further down Kana's families side of the table. She watched as the other women continued to serve their tribe and as soon as every man, woman and child had a plate of food she indicated that the other women sit and eat with their tribe. She wandered the interior of the tables, filling goblet's and plates as she made her way around. It was a feast, all were to eat their fill.

Hakoda lifted his plate and the pale haired woman accepted it, refilled it and returned it to him with a smile. Then she was off to serve another warrior, making her way around the tables again. When the plates were pushed forward, a sign of fullness, she collected those and set them by the ends of the carrying plank.

After all but nine of the tribe continued eat, Iris nodded to Caya and the younger girls. The girls moved quickly and removed the plates, taking them to the washing barrels and letting them soak. They then slipped out of the washroom and over to the cool house. Carefully retrieving the chilled custard that Iris had made with the ice-serpent eggs.

Once the girls returned with their precious cargo, the women lifted the planks from the center and took them to the main hall's cold house. They returned to the main hall carrying small bowls. At the center serving table, Iris dished the custard into the small bowls and the two oldest girls garnished the bowls with frost-berries. The youngest girls served the women who served the meal first, then made their way toward the center. Two serving each side, carrying one bowl apiece, smiling with each successful delivery.

When the custard arrived in front of Aang he considered it for a moment then tasted the confection. With a giant smile he ate the rest of the custard and licked the interior of the bowl, as he had seen Katara's gran gran do. The girls returned to their seats with their own bowls, after they served Bato and Sokka.

Iris moved gracefully from behind the serving table and served the Chief herself, meeting his eyes and handing him the confection.

Hakoda accepted the small bowl with both hands and Iris's long soft fingers caressed the inside of his hands.

Iris's returned to the serving seat, confused as to why her heart was beating so rapidly after her flesh touched his.

Hakoda almost moaned in pleasure, it had been years since he'd tasted frost-berry custard. Before Sokka was born, his Aunt Vaya had been the only other woman he knew who could make it.

Sokka whimpered as he ate his custard, "Dad?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Sokka?" Hakoda replied.

"Can we keep her?" he looked at the spirit touched woman.

"Sokka," Hakoda sighed as his eyes caught ice blue ones.

Iris had glanced at the Chief and his son, when their eyes met she felt her pulse race and a light blush dusted her pale skin. She glanced away quickly to return her focus to the girls who were clearing the bowls. When all the children left with their mothers and returned fathers, Iris moved forward with the last of the Frost-berry custard.

She accepted Chief Hakoda's bowl, then moved to Master Pakku who received seconds on the custard with a smile. She crossed over to the Warriors who all greatfully received more, then back to Kana with a smile. She served the older boy, the older girl, herself, then with a smile she set the bucket in front of the air bender.

Kana smiled, "Iris, my grand children Katara and Sokka," she indicated to the young woman.

Iris bowed to each of the children then came back to rest on Katara's necklace, "You are engaged?"

Katara shook her head as she fingered the necklace, "No this was my mothers," then she grinned, "Actually Ran Pakku carved it for gran gran at the North Pole."

Iris smiled at the older couple, "I sense a tale?"

Kana arched her own brow, "A tale that is none of your concern daughter Iris."

Hakoda glanced at his mother-in-law in surprise as he slowly finished the last of his custard and relaxed with his men.

Aang was busily sticking as much of his head into the pale as would fit as he tried to fight Sokka's filching fingers away from his custard.

"Gran gran why do you call her Daughter Iris?" Katara asked as she folded her hands in her lap.

Kana smiled at her granddaughter as she moved a hair loopy behind her ear, "It is the old way Katara. Before the war, all the female members of the Southern Water Tribe referred to other women in the tribe as Old Mother, Mother, Sister, Niece, Daughter or Grandaughter." Kana folded her hands, "When Iris woke from her injuries she addressed Yanna and I as Mother. By the time your mother was of age to marry, there were not enough women of breeding age who knew the old ways."

Kana smiled at Iris. "Daughter Iris has returned many Southern Water Tribe customs to our Village. As you know, I grew up in the Northern Tribe. Yanna was the one of the Council who remembered, Altera and I had no argument against the address and in light of the end of the war, it is well to remember the ways that thrived before Sozin's madness spread over our lands."

Katara looked at the moon-haired woman, "Are you spirit touched Mother Iris?"

Hakoda almost suffocated when his daughter asked the light haired woman her question.

Iris considered the girl, "I do not know, I do not remember my name or my history. Though I remember my lessons well enough."

Katara nudged Aang who was trying to get his tongue into the farthest corner of the custard bucket.

"What?" he asked, blinking.

"Can you tell if Mother Iris has been touched by the spirits?" Katara sighed.

"Of course she has," Sokka replied with a shrug, "she has the same color hair as Yue, who was touched by La."

Hakoda stared at his son, "Sokka?"

Sokka swallowed, "During the siege of the north, Yue gave her life to return life to La after Zhao killed the moon spirit. Yue had hair that color."

Hakoda blinked, "There is much I do not know of your adventures with the Avatar." His voice filled with a quiet sorrow.

"Young air bender," Iris chided, "I require my pail in one piece, please remove it from your head."

Aang flushed pink, "Yes Mother Iris," he sighed, as he returned the pale to the woman.

"Good, go rest. Niece Katara if you would assist me for an hour or two before you retire I would appreciate the help." Iris asked as she absently smoothed the lines from her skirt. "Bring the pale and I will gather the rest of the bowls." Iris paused, "young air bender, will your air bison accept dried sea weed?"

Aang shrugged, "I think so."

Iris nodded once as she gathered the remaining bowls and spoons from the warriors.

Katara gathered the bowls from her family and followed the tall woman out of the great hall. When the woman passed behind the great hall and into the wash room, Katara's eyes widened. Most of the dishes had been cleaned and stacked along the ice shelves above the barrels. "Most of the washing is done!"

Iris glanced at the girl, "Yes, it goes faster when all share the work of a great feast. We will clean these and check the cold storage, to ensure that none of the ice-hare's have foraged where they are not wanted."

Katara nodded.

Not even an hour later they'd checked the cold storage to find four covered cooking pots with the beginnings of either a morning meal or afternoon meal with in.

Iris smiled, "Good, the warriors with no wives will not have to beg a place at a friends table until tomorrow eve. Katara if you will take one of these to your fathers home, I will deliver the others to the Warriors and wish you a good night."

Katara bowed at the other woman and carried one of the covered cooking pots over her shoulder.

Iris smiled, then lifted her own burden to take to the warriors quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

* * *

Hakoda sipped the ice-ale that he'd found in their cool room as he stared out over the harbor. It was a clear night tonight, he could see the stars glittering on the surface of the calm sea water in front of him. He froze when he saw the spray of a sea rino, before the beasts next exhaling breath, he set his goblet down and flew down the stairs, grabbing his stake spear and moved quickly and quietly along the side closest to him as he ran nimbly over the sea ice. With the creatures next breath he launched his spear and slammed the stake into the ice next to him.

There was another breath and he watched as another spear pierced the flesh of the great beast. He could see the silver lines dancing across the water as the great beasts pulled with all their might to free themselves. Four hours later, his line went slack and he began the slow task of bringing in the massive creature. Another two hours later he was dragging the beast through the break in the wall that was closest to him as he fought his way to the cold house.

After he finally got the beast into the cold house for the Western Residence he moved slowly back to his furs and with a greatful sigh collapsed onto the welcoming bedding. When he finally slipped under the warm furs he gladly gave himself to sleep.

The next morning he was woken by soft light filling the chamber. Giving himself permission he rolled over and returned to sleep determined to sleep until hunger drove him from his bed. By the time he woke he was starved and there was the most delicious scent on the air. He followed his nose to the small kitchen, finding it empty he exited his apartments to find three giant sea-rino carcasses slowly turning over spits. One in front of each of the residences.

Bato jogged up the walk from the pit in front of the Warriors quarters wearing a grin and not much else. He was working the spit in front of the single warriors apartments. "Hakoda!" He called out as he moved forward. He slapped his friend on the back, "You sly ice-hare! How did you manage to catch three of these great beasts?"

Hakoda opened his mouth to reply when his mother-in-law shook her head subtly. Instead of denying that he'd caught only one of them he smiled, "It's time to be men of the Water Tribe."

Bato grinned and shook his head as he jogged away.

Hakoda stared at his mother-in-law.

Kana smiled, "Walk with me Hakoda."

Hakoda sighed as he let the older woman lead him toward the harbor and down the edge he'd hunted from last night.

"Iris caught the others last night," her voice soft as she gazed out over the water. "Do not take offense Hakoda, her gifts are similar to yours in the hunt. Only she remembers the old ways as well, she has returned Snow-phant, sea-rino, ice-serpent to the village. She is a gifted hunter, she's been teaching the young ones as well. Now that the men of the village have returned, she will ask only to train the girls." Kana faced her son-in-law, "train them to hunt the land as the women of an earlier time did. For the sake of the village allow her this."

Hakoda stared out over the cove, "It is a man's place to hunt to provide for his wife and children, to protect them with all that he is."

Kana nodded, "You and the others were gone for years Hakoda, Iris's connection to the old ways has moved us passed the sorrow of the war. For the Southern Water Tribe to flourish, you must be more than your predecessors and so must Sokka. Katara has already returned to the old ways, in learning to fight and leaving her home to protect the young Avatar she has outgrown the place her mother and her grandmother know." Her voice soft, "Do not risk loosing her because she is no longer familiar. If the war is truly over, we must adapt."

Hakoda considered the old woman's words, his mind filled with visions of his son and daughter fighting battles that they should never have been a part of, "Water ebbs and flows, the ice melts and reforms, it is the way of the Water Tribe to adapt and survive." He replied as he remembered, words that his grandfather once told him.

Kana smiled, "It is good Hakoda that you are wise, a foolish man clings to the ice as it heads for warmer water and soon has nothing."

Hakoda chuckled, "What place does Iris hold in your council?"

Kana's blue eyes glittered in the afternoon sun, "that is our business young Chief."

Hakoda smiled as he laughed at the old woman, "I bow to the Council's wisdom."

"Ha!" she replied through a snort, "I don't foresee that starting now, no matter how appealing you find one of the members."

Hakoda stopped laughing.

Kana grinned wickedly, "You are not dead my son, I have already welcomed her as daughter and your child called her mother, on accident or purpose is unknown. She will make an excellent companion," she paused, "My daughter is long dead and though she lives in our hearts she would not wish you to be lonely or for Katara to be with out female influence."

The old woman said her peace to her son and returned to the village.

Iris watched the Chief stand out on the ice flow and covering one of the bone bowls filled with succulent meat and juices she walked quietly out to the frozen sea, "Chief Hakoda?"

Hakoda turned to face the woman, she was almost as tall as he and though the cloths hid her shape he figured her shape to be softer than his own.

"Katara said you've eaten nothing yet," she handed him the covered bowl and waited for his strong hands to take it.

Hakoda accepted the covered bowl as he rested his hands over the long pale ones of the woman before him. His eyes gazed into hers and he smiled when he saw the gentle flush that stained her skin before she glanced away. He held her hands, "Thank you."

Iris smiled as her heart fluttered and warmth tingled around her spine from the timber of his voice.

When she made to pull away he said, "Stay, keep me company. It is not often the days are gentle like this."

Iris smiled as she followed him to the ice and folded herself to sit with her hands tucked into her lap, "We had summer storms up until yesterday morning."

Hakoda smiled then glanced at his bowl and sighed, "I have missed home, when warriors make the same foods it never tastes as it should."

Iris laughed as she faced the man before her, she leaned closer and said in a low voice, "That is because, you had to make it."

Hakoda grinned in response, "True, Katara made one meal for us and it was a bite of home." He enjoyed his grilled sea-rino over dried sea weed. "Kana said you were on the Council?"

Iris smiled as she traced a random pattern in the Ice around her, "Yes, Yanna gave me her place before she left for the spirit world."

Hakoda's smile was bitter sweet, "She remembered much of our old ways, Council woman Kana has that faith in you. She says you are true Southern Water Tribe."

Iris smiled into Hakoda's eyes, "It sings in my veins, Water Tribe is everything I know or could wish for. I feel as though I've seen the burden of the lives of the Earth Kingdom and the ambition that fires the hearts of the Fire Nation." She looked out over the frozen lands around her, "Water Tribe is a hard life," she sighed, "but it is a free life. The inhospitable nature of our lands make us reverent of our place. To never take more than we need, to care for the creatures that sustain us and to use all that we harvest from the sea and the ice."

Hakoda stared at her pale lips as she spoke and his heart filled with fire as he replied, "The other nations have forgotten," he said softly. "This war has taken the pride from our lands and the spirit from our hearts."

Iris touched Hakoda's shoulder as her eyes glittered, "It has done no such thing, you fought to end the ambition of one line of rulers. In true Water Tribe way you gave everything to keep your family safe, to provide a future for your children. We are Water Tribe we are proud of our abilities to adapt, to survive in the most desolate of places in all the nations. Do you think the inner flame of the Fire Nation could handle the winter dark or the blizzards that freeze your breath in your lungs? Could those who tend the earth, walk softly enough to live on frozen sheets of ice that may melt in the summer and reform during the winter? Who else but those of Water could possibly feel their connection to Tui and La that the people of the Water Tribes do?"

Hakoda's smile was soft as he beheld the woman before him, "I do not understand how you came to be here," he reached out a hand and caressed her cheek with his fingers, "I never thought I'd find a woman who represented the Water Tribe more than Kaya," he paused, "but here you are."

Iris' pulse raced as the fingers touched her flesh and her breath hitched in her chest as her eyes stayed connected to the man before her. She did not recognize this feeling within her own skin, but she recognized that she enjoyed it and it only happened when she was touched by this man.

Hakoda removed his fingers from her soft flesh and finished his lunch, sitting in silence with the woman next to him. When he finished he moved gracefully to his feet and offered his hand to the woman sitting next to him.

Iris accepted the assistance she didn't need and her skin jumped at the warmth that was in his touch.

They returned to the village. Iris speaking softly of the changes and general layout of the residences and the shipwright caverns.

Hakoda listened to the timber of the woman's voice more than the words and felt content enough in listening to her voice as they walked the avenues of the rebuilt village. They separated at the entrance to the carvers structure. Hakoda entered and Iris returned the bowl to the West Residence's communal kitchen.

That evening the fall storms started people visited with those of their residence, and did not venture out into the center of the village unless desperate for supplies from the main cold house or tanning house.

Aang spent time with Appa in one of the large Shipwright caverns that faced the cove, he grew more bored as hours turned into days of raging storm. Five days after the start of the last storm the weather turned soft once more. In a happy explosion of movement he launched Appa out of the cavern and into the air.

Katara spent time with her gran gran, with Master Pakku practicing and with Mother Iris. Learning more of the old ways of the Southern Water Tribe. She didn't really have the patience to play with Aang while he was bored. She'd had too much to do, with her mending, helping the women of her residence prepare communal meals, healing with her gran gran and training with Pakku. She recommended training to Aang and he disappeared in a dust cloud of snow.

After Aang returned to the village he was much more relaxed, having spent time outside and flying on Appa.

Iris watched the young air bender and waited until the great beast settled it's self in a snow bank. "Young Air bender, you should leave the South Pole before the storms start in earnest."

Aang blinked as he stared at the tall woman.

Iris smiled, "You are not of Water Tribe, soon the sun will leave and you will be trapped in the dark with out the quiet of the air. Your bison will not thrive if he is forced to stay in a cavern for the dark months. Soon you will be trapped in snow and we have not harvested nearly enough sea weed to feed the bison through the winter."

Aang blinked again then he frowned, "We could hunt for sea weed."

Iris' brow arched, "you would risk your mount to stay and pursue where you are too young to have success?"

Aang blushed as he tried to avoid looking at the older woman.

Iris sighed, "her father will not give permission until she is of age and he would not give his permission to a boy who is not of age and reckless."

"Reckless!" Aang frowned.

"To dive your mount into the sea during the dark months you risk the ice reforming over you, no matter how powerful a bender you are, the sea is unforgiving of pride." Iris replied with a soft voice.

Aang scowled, "She could come with me."

Iris' faced turned severe upon the boy, "You would risk her fathers wrath and damage her reputation to keep her as a playmate?"

Aang jumped at the icy tone of the woman in front of him, his face fell as he considered her words, "No."

"Good," Iris smiled again, "let time elapse young air bender, if she is for you she will not accept any hand until it is yours that asks for hers."

Aang moaned and fell back onto a snow drift, "Ahhhh!"

Iris smiled, "Come, I will give you custard to help ease your disappointment."

"Custard?" Aang grinned as he scrambled from his snow drift, "with the frost berries?"

Iris smiled, "Of course."

Aang fluttered around the older woman as she walked her pace to her apartments and served the young man custard with frost-berries.

The next morning was still clear, though storm clouds were heading toward the village from the lands of the tundra faster than Aang anticipated. He hugged Katara, and said his good byes to the village with a promise to visit when the sun came back in the spring.

In a flurry of action Sokka left with the young avatar determined to help Suki through the winter and return in the spring so they could be wed in the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara said good-bye to her brother and Aang with tears and a bit of jealousy. Then she saw her father's face and she pulled back and let the boys go, she had things to do here at the South Pole and her primary goal was to get her father married. Preferably to Iris, whom she adored and who half the tribe had already married off to her father. She'd consulted Master Pakku about her idea, he'd grinned and winked at her.

Unknown to her, her father was already determined to wed the pale Water Tribe woman.

Hakoda wrapped his arm around his daughter and waved with the village as the air bison took off into the sky ahead of the approaching storm. When the bison was a speck in the distance the winds started to whip the snow around them into flurries and everyone retreated into their apartments to weather the storm. Katara's hand reached out and grabbed Iris' as she smiled from her father's side, "Come stay with us Mother Iris, we have room now that Sokka and Aang are off and out into the world."

Iris glanced at the girls father, whose dancing blue eyes gave nothing away in regards to his opinion to the invitation.

Katara took the woman's silence as ascent and pulled her toward their apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

* * *

Hakoda watched Iris' fluid movements as she carved the hide from the lion-sharks that the warriors had hunted. Her strong pale fingers as deft with a knife as they were with a comforting gesture to Katara or any of the children or women of the Southern Water Tribe. In five days the men would leave again, the annual blue whale hunt would begin. He waited patiently as she taught Katara and three older girls how to skin and gut the lion-sharks, so that all parts were usable. She cleaned his kill, her every action proclaimed the place she held in the Tribe.

He fingered the necklace he'd carved and the leather cord that it rested on. In three bold strides, he moved up behind her as he knelt next to her. His hands, slightly less steady than he anticipated, held the ice colored crystal pendant in front of her eyes.

Surprised ice colored eyes stared into turbulent sapphire ones, in an odd sense of recognition she realized that Katara's eyes were exactly the color of her fathers. With the slightest inclination of her head she accepted his proposal.

Hakoda's eyes danced in the torchlight as his ice-Iris smiled just for him, he moved her hair out of his way and fastened the betrothal necklace around her neck. Brushing the column of her throat with his fingers as he settled the crystal into the hollow of her throat.

Iris's bloody hands were still within the great beast as she smiled just for the intense blue eyed man and tried to beckon him closer with her eyes. When he moved his face close enough, she pressed her lips to his with a content sigh.

Hakoda pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss between them. The sound of giggles pulled him from the hungry haze that the feel of Iris' lips aroused in him. He stood quickly and returned to his residence.

Katara smiled at the blush that her new mother wore.

"Girls' keep up," Iris demanded strongly, as a faint smile rested on her lips.

After their communal diner Katara smiled at her new mother as she kissed her fathers cheek, "Ran-Pakku has promised to play Pai-sho with me, don't wait up."

Kana and Pakku followed their granddaughter back to their own apartments with wide grins.

Iris smiled as she cleared and cleaned the bowls from diner and once the last was returned to it's place she found herself wrapped up in strong arms.

Hakoda smiled down at his light skinned wife, the gentle light of La filled their sleeping chamber and danced over her pale skin. She looked luminescent in the moon's light. The fine strong line of her back bathed in the soft light and her hips disappeared under the furs that graced their bed. With lazy fingers he stroked her skin and was pleased with her soft moan and how she arched into his touch.

Five days later he emerged from his residence, revitalized and ready to hunt the blue-whale. He'd exhausted his wife and left her smiling and sleeping in their furs as he joined the other warriors and they left for the far tundra and the blue-whale hunting grounds.

The raucous howls and glinting eyes of his friends did nothing to dissuade his contentment, though it lasted long into their trip.

Katara stared at her new mothers betrothal stone, the carving was a picture of the Ice-Iris. The details of the petals highlighted in a blue so pale it matched the woman's eyes. "It's beautiful," she smiled at the older woman.

Iris kissed the younger girl's cheek, "Thank you daughter." Then her eyes glinted, "come there is much work to be done, I've been abed for five days."

The day was spent visiting the other women of the tribe, now that Iris was officially the Chief's wife it was up to her to gift the women of the tribe.

Katara watched as slowly all the furs and possessions that Iris had managed to accumulate disappeared into the other women's homes. When the final gift was given they returned to their own residence with the few items that Iris had not given away. Once they were within their own residence Katara asked, "Why did you give each woman of the Tribe something of yours?"

Iris smiled as she started the fire for their evening meal, "It shows that as the Chief's wife, I value each family's comfort as I value that of my own family. In giving away my possessions, it is inferred that my worth as wife to the Chief of the Tribe is not measured in dowry. I also am a member of the Tribal Council, as the Mother of Memories it is my place to teach the old ways, by example."

Katara paused, "There were many furs and skins, all of which you hunted, they were your wealth."

Iris winked, "I am warm enough in my bed, though I will miss the heat of your fathers body and his hunger," she grinned at Katara's blush. "I require no more furs and skins than I have now. That does not mean that we will not hunt daughter, not even La could keep me from that. The gifts given, mean more to those who receive them during the dark time than they do laying unused, unneeded."

Katara smiled, "Use all that we harvest from the sea and the ice, that is the Water Tribe way."

Iris smiled at the younger woman as she pulled her close, "What would you share as meal with your new mother?"

Katara smiled, "frost-berry custard."

Iris laughed and hugged the younger girl closer, "We can set out tomorrow to find a nest and feast on their flesh and eggs, how about for this night?"

"Stewed sea prunes and sea-rino?" Katara replied with her own smile.

Iris frowned as her sharp eyes caught sight of black against an iceberg at the start of the narrows. The only reason she spotted it was because she looked out the ice-window from her and Hakoda's bedroom window. A soft smile played on her lips as she thought of her husband, he pleased her greatly and she hungered for him to return.

Her gaze narrowed at the black form. She turned from the window and made her way down stairs. Carrying her spear and her bow and quiver as she left the safety of the residence. She moved quickly over the ice flows, then she moved carefully over the icebergs themselves. Once she was close enough she recognized the shape as a metal ship. The torn and battered flag she didn't recognize. Quietly she moved over the ice under La's delicate sliver of light.

With out sound she moved from ice to frozen metal and moved around the deck of the ship. Hearing nothing and wondering only at the covering of ice, she moved toward the pilots cabin. The bodies were frozen in their chairs and the three on the floor surprised her into stillness. She moved around to face the corpses and was startled back three paces. The skin under the ice was rotten, by something more than ice or scavenger. She stood paralyzed as her mind considered all the possible causes. When she heard a sound come from the door, she pointed her spear at the entrant.

Katara's deep blue eyes froze as Iris pointed her spear at her, she stopped moving immediately.

"You shouldn't have come Katara," Iris sighed, "Do not touch them, don't touch anything with your bare flesh."

"What is it?" Katara asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't remember the name," Iris growled, "I've seen this before, it's familiar this death of the flesh. Find parchment," she gave her an arrow. "Use this to return to the deck with it and if you find pen and ink use ice."

"Mother Iris?" Katara asked quietly.

Iris glanced at the girl, "Never mind, you stay on the deck, come no closer to the corpses and do not go below decks. Focus on bringing one of the fleet to us, we will need it to return home."

Katara was getting more and more nervous, "Mother?"

"Please Katara," Iris pleaded, "please, if I could only remember more." Then Iris disappeared below deck and Katara returned to the deck as she sought her connection to the water and began to move one of the boats toward them.

Iris moved through the levels of the ship, glancing into closed rooms through the small windows and leaving all the closed doors closed. When she came to the most richly furnished room, the door was open and there was but one body in the ice encrusted room.

With her spear she moved the body from the desk, hearing ice crack under its solid form. She pierced the papers on the tip of her spear and collected the ink and brush. Moving quickly, she removed the ice from the door and closed that as well. She retreated to the deck as her eyes tried to read in the pale light.

Katara heard Iris return to the deck, though her concentration was focused on moving the ship closer. As Katara moved the boat slowly toward them, Iris tried to read the journal entries. La was too pale a companion to see anything other than the vague shapes of words.

Once the water tribe boat was on the other side of the iceberg. Iris jumped off the ship and tied the boat to the spear that she pierced the iceberg with. She pierced the parchment with an arrow and secured them to the iceberg as well. Turning and facing their home Iris in one commanding cut, broke their chunk of iceberg from the larger remainder.

"Katara we need deep and cold waters, away from the tribes sea routes! Take us out of the narrows!" Iris called out.

Katara nodded as she slowly moved the great black ship away from Tribe waters and toward the open sea.

As Katara's bending pulled them from their icy shores, Iris glanced at the pages stuck to the iceberg. A chance combination of light reflecting from her betrothal necklace onto the ice illuminated a part of the pages. For a moment her eyes read two words clearly, 'burning death'. Then the pale light was no more. Hastily Iris pulled the ice from the ink and brush and wrote a note. She pierced the parchment with an arrow and shot it into the ice of their home. She fired the note arrows until there was nothing left to write on and a dozen arrows littered the far shore.

She hoped their family could forgive her. She glanced at Katara and she hoped that the two of them survived this.

After La set into the night sky Katara called out, "Mother, are we far enough away?"

Iris replied, "Yes daughter, you must sink the ship, she must never be recovered!"

Katara's eyes widened as she scrambled onto the iceberg. With a sigh she removed the ship from the iceberg and bent water over it's prow until the great ship filled with the frozen water and ever so slowly began its descent to the depths of the sea. 'It's done."

Iris nodded, "Good, now the hard part."

Katara's eyes widened, "hard part."

Iris removed her outer coat, and began stripping off the rest of her cloths as she said, "strip Katara, we must leave behind these cloths and boots. We risk much being on that ship. Move closer so that your boots are the last to be removed."

Katara stared at the older woman, "Mother?"

Iris sighed, "Please Katara, we must do this now," she continued stripping herself of all her clothing until all that remained were her boots.

Katara shivered as she moved closer to the taller woman and once she was stripped of her cloths she shivered as she stood next to Iris.

"Like this," Iris Leaned over the railing of the Water Tribe boat and used the iceberg to pull her boots off. Then she climbed the railing and stood on the frozen deck.

With a deep breath Katara mimicked Iris' actions and found herself standing on the frozen deck, shifting from foot to foot as the cold tried to freeze her skin.

"Get below and into the furs," Iris commanded as she considered the iceberg and the rope. She pulled an ice dagger from the iceberg and cut through the rope. Releasing them from the iceberg and once they were far enough away she shattered the ice into dust and watched as their clothing slowly sank into the depths. After she was certain nothing floated, she moved quickly into the cabin to find warmth.

Neither of them returned to the frozen deck until the moon was high in the sky. They did so in borrowed cloths and boots that were far to large.

Katara sighed, "I can get us back to the water tribe."

Iris rested her hand on the other girls shoulder, "No Katara, until we know if we have contracting the 'burning death' we can not return to the Tribe. We can not risk them."

"Gran Gran, Father?" Katara gasped.

"I left them messages, when we are missing they will follow our tracks and find them.

After 10 days we will know." Iris replied with a heavy heart.

"10 days?" Katara dropped to the deck, "In winter storms, just the two of us?"

Iris nodded, "Yes."

Katara sighed, "Oh boy."

Iris agreed whole heartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

* * *

The storm came on the 7th day. The winds howled and the waves churned, Katara was exhausted from bending the water out of their boat. Iris was exhausted from keeping everything else battened down, so should they survive the storm they had a chance to reach land; somewhere. After four exhausting days the two women slept in their borrowed cloths on deck, in sunlight.

Katara woke to the sound of water lapping against the shore, desperately thirsty and hungry. When she saw the beach beneath the boat her cry of joy woke Iris and they launched themselves from the boat into the shallow water of the beach. Moving their tired and achy bodies as fast as they could they collapsed onto the beach and Katara removed the salt from the sea water. Allowing them to quench their thirst and fill their bellies for a moment.

Iris spotted the fruit high in the trees and shedding her borrowed cloths she nimbly climbed the trees and dropped the fruits to a waiting Katara, below.

Katara stared at the odd shaped fruit, "These don't look familiar." She broke one open and tasted the flesh with a sigh of happiness, "they wonderful," she replied.

Iris joined her daughter on the beach, reveling in the heat that came from the sun. She ate as many of the fruit as her stomach could stand and relaxed on the beach. "I don't recognize this foliage."

Katara looked around, "I don't recognize it."

"New growth, were ever we landed it's spring," Iris sighed as she rolled over to her stomach and looked around.

"Really?" Katara replied with a smile.

Iris hummed as she fell asleep on land with her skin warmed by the sun. She woke as a chill wind crossed over her skin. She redressed in the borrowed cloths and returned to the boat with more fruit for their morning meal. She was still tired, her body calling for more rest.

"Hello!" A foreign voice called out to the boat. "Is there anyone aboard?"

Iris moved from her sleeping furs and out onto deck, "Hello?" Her light eyes catching sight of three women.

"It's a woman! Zephyr be praised!" One of the other women called out, "Can we come aboard?"

Iris considered the now awake Katara as she waved them to the boat.

The shortest one moved the easiest through the water and onto the boat, "Our thanks we've been on that Island since last fall!"

Iris nodded, "Any reason?"

The woman helped her companions aboard the vessel and replied, "It was better than being offered as concubines to the Fire Lord."

Iris nodded, "Do any of you have ship or sailing experience?"

The shortest one smirked, "Aye. I'm Renna, that one is Hali," she pointed to the tall brunette, "and that is Yaza."

Katara watched the three other women, Yaza looked to only be a year or two older than she was.

Renna glanced at Katara, "You're Water Tribe, as this boat is. What did you run away from an arranged marriage?" Her voice a smirk.

Iris' ice blue eyes considered the other woman, "Renna, we are not well enough acquainted for teasing and daughter Katara would never shirk her duties or pledge her word falsely. Be careful when you challenge her honor, for you insult me and our Tribe."

Renna's green eyes considered the taller woman and though her cloths were ill fitting, she looked dangerous. "I apologize for my rash words," she paused in her speech.

"I am called Iris," Iris replied coolly.

"I apologize for my rash words Lady Iris," Renna replied with a slight bow.

Iris frowned, "Lady is not our way, if you wish to be respectful Mother Iris or Sister Iris will do."

Renna smiled, "Sister Iris, the lands of my youth were Islands far to the North of here. What brings you to Earth Kingdom waters?"

"The Burning death," Iris replied as she considered the other two women.

All three stepped back.

"A metal ship, came near our home and under the ice the diseased corpses could be found. We sank the ship thirteen nights ago and neither sickened," Iris replied.

The three women sighed, "Then the spirits watch over you," Yaza replied as she lost her legs and landed hard on the deck.

"How far are we from Kyoshi?" Katara asked, speaking for the first time.

"No longer than five days with a good wind," Renna replied.

Katara smiled at the older woman, "Mother, I would check on Sokka we could return with them to the South Pole as he travels to marry in the spring."

Iris smiled, "A destination, well done daughter." She smiled at the other women, "we have fruit and water."

Katara smiled as she glanced into the deepening water and with three quick scoops tossed three large fish onto the deck, "and fish."

Iris laughed at her daughters playful antics.

The other three stared, "You're a water bender."

Katara smiled charmingly, "I caught them someone else gets to clean them and cook them."

Iris shook her head, "Sister Renna if you would set us on our heading, I will leave the sailing to more knowledgable hands and busy myself with cooking."

Renna grinned, "Alright you three, let's get this girl out on the open water and let the wind breath her to life."

They ran into a spring squall two days from Kyoshi and it was a grinning Renna who announced at dinner that they should reach the island at the dawn tide.

Well before dawn all five women were on deck watching the Island draw closer, when the ship was attacked by the Unagi.

Every one of the women except Iris tried to fend of the great water eel. Iris watched the great beast slowly encircle their boat and with a brilliant gleam in her eye she lifted a harpoon and pierced it's throat closed. Then held onto the rope as it lashed out and retreated into the water of the cove. Never breaking her hold of the rope she climbed up until she had a handle on the harpoon. Using all her force she pulled the barbed end of the harpoon out of it's flesh and dropped to the deck of the boat. With one more toss of the harpoon the great Unagi let out a death wail that pulled the villagers from their homes and to the cove.

Iris launched herself onto the falling body and raced up to it's head as she stabbed it in the eye with a long skinning knife. Then she rode the falling head all the way into waist deep water of the cove. With a pleased grin she pulled the knife from it's eye and grabbed the rope to start hauling it out of the water and up onto the beach.

Katara had watched her new mother kill the Unagi all by herself. She and the other women had been too stunned at the light skinned woman's actions to be of any help. Then with a grin she smiled, "Let's get into the harbor."

Renna's green eyes were wide, she'd figured the tall, light haired woman was dangerous, but by Umai she had no idea how dangerous. She nodded to the younger woman and the four of the sailed the boat into the harbor.

As soon as the ship anchored Katara landed in the water and called out, "Sokka! Sokka! Where are you?"

Iris smiled as the other women joined her on the beach, the Unagi trailing behind her. It was an excellent hunt.

"HOLD!" A series of female voice called out as the Kyoshi warriors placed themselves between the unknown women and their villagers. "State your business here strangers!"

Katara stared at the warriors, glancing over the woman's hostile faces, "Where's Suki?"

One of the women stepped forward, "She is unable to attend to her duties."

Katara didn't like that answer. She pulled water from behind her, "That didn't answer my question, where is Suki?"

"Who are you to ask such questions?" the same angry woman asked.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Bender and Healer, sister of Sokka, Suki's intended husband." Katara replied as two water whips formed next to her, "I won't ask again."

Another warrior stepped up, "She is ill, like most others of the Village."

"Where is Sokka?" Katara growled.

"Also ill," the girl replied.

"Take me to him," Katara demanded.

"We can't," the second girl replied, "it's a wasting disease, our healers have all become ill as well; they are quarantined."

Iris moved next to Katara, "What kind of wasting disease is it?"

"The flesh," the girl sobbed, "it melts, like candle wax then they die."

Iris paused then asked, "At the beginning, where does it start?"

"As blisters, behind the knee or on the wrist," the first woman replied, "You must go, it is not safe here."

Katara folded her arms over her chest, "It's my brother, I will not leave until I've attended to him or do you not understand Master Healer." She tried to move forward.

The warriors blocked her way with fans drawn, "We can not let you pass."

Iris rested her hand on Katara's shoulder, "It is the same disease of the ship, burning death."

All the Warriors retreated at that statement.

"Why can't I remember!" she yelled, "I know this, I was taught this. Long ago after the war of elements when the nations separated and settled, the spirits were displeased with their children. Shandar let loose the Burning Death among the people, when confronted by Agni and La the Shadow spirit laughed at the older spirits and said, 'Only a union between enemies can undo this.' Then he left the Spirit world for the Abiss. Leaving the children of the spirits to die. An age passed before the Spirits found a cure, many were killed." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the sun over head, lost in her thoughts.

"What was the cure?" One of the town's people demanded.

Iris shook her head, "I do not remember."

"How can you not remember?" Yelled more of the town's people.

Iris' eyes glittered, "It seems to be fairly easy, as I do not remember," her voice a growl as she continued to haul the Unagi from the water. "We'll camp on the beach," she snarled at the warrior women. As soon as she'd drug all of the great beasts body out of the water she started to skin it. Finding solace in a familiar task on an unfamiliar beast.

By mid moon rise there were bon fires up and down the beach with great fires cooking all the meat the villagers could strip from the beast.

Iris sat by herself out on a formation of rock, listening to the pounding surf as she tried to remember. She glanced up at the moon and sighed, "La, why can I not recall this?"

'Because you do not fully know yourself,' a soft voice answered as an ethereal young woman with hair and skin as pale as her own floated in front of her.

"The rest of my life is irrelevant, only helping these people matters," Iris growled.

The woman smiled softly, 'Helping Sokka, through him you help your husband Hakoda, this is your reason.'

Iris frowned for a moment, "You are Yue."

The young woman smiled, 'Once that was my name, just as once you were called Aremis.'

Iris' ice blue eyes caught moonlight yellow ones and everything returned as the tide does. It washed over her and for a moment she was no place and everywhere, then she felt the rock under her and the spray of the sea in the air. Iris stared at the Moon spirit, "I came back."

Yue smiled, 'Sokka was right you also were touched by the spirits.' Then she was gone, nothing more than a soft beam of moonlight.

"Aremis," Iris sighed as she rested her arms over her knee's, "I was a hunter," she paused, "No not a hunter, the best hunter nothing was safe from my skill. Ice, Water, Jungle, Desert, Fire nothing escaped me." She stared out over the sea, "The Burning Flesh came while I visited my mother, I escaped. "I also had a new mother, a Water Tribe woman, father taught me to hunt, mother taught me the way of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I hunted the spirits, I exchanged my life for the cure." Iris' ice blue eyes sparkled, "A union of water and fire," she rubbed the light scar on her chest as she glanced at the moon. "Thank you Yue," she said with her whole heart. Iris understood now.

She moved slowly from her perch on the rocks, through the sea water and back up the beach. She moved through the shadows into the village, she found the sick house just before dawn. Taking her knife she sliced open her wrist as she dripped her blood onto the mouths of all the patients in the sick house. Then wrapping her wound she headed to the well. There she draped her arm over the side of the well and removed the bandage. Letting her blood flow into the water, just as she'd done once before.

Two of the Kyoshi Warriors found the tall pale woman with her wrist bleeding over the well. They wrapped it and carried her back to the beach rousing the water bender.

Katara paled when she saw the self inflicted wound, pulling water from the ocean she held her water glove hands over the open wound.

Iris screamed when the salt water absorbed into her flesh, then her pitiful cry turned into a slight whimper. Soon she was quietly sleeping on the beach and the cut on her arm no more than the faintest trace of a scar.

At mid day the first of the healed villagers left the healers house and drank deeply from the town well. Wandering about the deserted avenues of her home she slowly made her way to the cove, where she found the rest of her people.

"Alti!" Cried the young woman's husband, "You are alive."

The sound of the young man's voice rang clearly over the beach and caused the Kyoshi warriors to stand between the formerly ill woman and the healthy members of the tribe.

Katara stood next to the resting form of her new mother. Her blue eyes watching as the young woman was slowly joined by others of the village who had been ill. When she saw the familiar head of dark brown hair and dusky skin she yelled, "Sokka!" and ran through the line of warriors, throwing herself into her brothers arms.

"Katara?" Sokka asked as he hugged his sister to him. "What are you doing here?"

Katara hugged him closer, "You've gotten taller," she sighed.

Sokka sighed, "Katara what's wrong?" He pulled his sisters slighter form from his neck as he looked around, "What's going on? I remember being ill, Suki and I." He glanced around and relaxed when his warrior woman smiled from next to him. "There was this really disgusting disease," he paused, "I didn't have to suck on frozen frogs again, did I?" His voice cracked at the thought of it.

Katara shook her head as she threw her arms around Suki, "You're ok, you're better, how did you guys catch the disease?"

"A man from the Earth Kingdom," Suki replied, "he was the first." Her voice scratchy, "by the time our healers could identify it," she shuddered, "Most the village was already infected." She smiled down at her soon to be sister, "Did you heal us?"

Katara released Suki as she shook her head, "I think Iris did something, but I haven't been able to rouse her yet."

Sokka frowned, "Why is Mother Iris here?"

Katara sighed as she pulled her brother and almost sister toward the beach.

Sokka paused, "Is that…was that the Unagi?" he asked shocked.

Katara grinned, "Yep, come on turns out it's really good grilled on skewers."

"Meat," Sokka sighed as he pulled his sister faster toward the fires.

Sokka, Suki and Katara sat next to where Iris lay on the beach, still sleeping deeply. As the moon set she woke slowly.

Iris could hear the voice around her, she recognized Katara's and the other women's further down the beach. There was a male voice that was familiar and a female voice that sounded of the Island people. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that La/Yue was over the sea and that Agni had set. "Daughter, is there more of the grilled Unagi?" her soft voice asked.

Katara's smile was wide when their new mother asked for food, she handed the woman three skewers from Sokka's plate and glared at him when he growled at her.

Iris sat and quickly ate the flesh of the Unagi, allowing the strengthening properties of the flesh to ground her to the earth, "Thank you Katara."

Katara moved closer to the older woman's side, "You are well?"

Iris touched the younger girls hair and face as she nodded, "I am, thank you for healing me."

Katara touched the fine scar, "What happened?"

Iris' smile was sad, "I remembered the cure. You must drink of the well Katara, everyone who comes to the Island must drink of the well. It will protect you from the illness." She stared into the younger woman's eyes and said, "Please, fetch water from the well and drink deeply."

Sokka frowned, "Do we need to drink of the well?"

Iris shook her head, "No, you are no longer at risk you may travel freely through those who have contracted it with out fear."

Suki stared at the light haired woman, "All of us?"

Iris shook her head, "Only those who have been cured, the rest must drink of the well."

"What was done to the well?" Suki asked concerned.

"The water has been spirit touched, it will protect your people." Iris replied honestly.

Sokka stared at the light haired woman, "You've remembered?"

Iris inclined her head.

The young water tribe male's eyes latched onto the woman's necklace, "You've gotten betrothed?"

Katara grinned, "More than betrothed Sokka, she married dad."

Sokka's eyes widened, then narrowed, "As the wife of the chief, you left the village?"

Iris' eyes glittered, "As the son of the chief you left the village?"

Sokka's mouth snapped shut, "Forgive me Mother Iris, I…" his words faded off, he glanced at Katara, "What happened, you both left before spring?"

Katara told the tale as Iris wandered off to find more food. By the time she returned with yet more skewers of meat the tale was told.

Suki stared at the tall, slender woman with light hair, "You killed the Unagi alone? You must be a very good hunter."

Iris' smile was wistful, "Once I was the best hunter."

"Once?" Sokka asked, curious.

"A tale for another time," Iris sighed. She glanced at Katara, "I find daughter Katara that duty calls me away from our tribe, I must ask that you return to the South Pole with your brother with out me."

Katara considered her mother for a moment then shook her head, "I can not Mother, my father and my Chief would never forgive me if harm came to you while we traveled."

Iris laughed, "Daughter I can say the same of you, how could I tell my husband and Chief that his beloved daughter came to harm?"

Sokka considered the two women, "I know just the thing, we'll all go home together in the spring." He glanced at Sukki and with a sigh he pulled the necklace he'd carved out of his pocket and asked, "Sukki, Warrior of Kyoshi will you honor me and wed me?"

Suki stared at the round carved stone, the design captured in the moon light. She ran her fingers over the surface of the metal and asked, "Is this the space rock?"

Sokka nodded as he watched Suki trace the pattern.

"It's a fan, isn't it?" the young warrior woman asked as her green eyes stared into Sokka's blue ones.

Sokka nodded again.

"I do not know the ways of the Water Tribe," she replied in a soft voice, "I am a warrior."

"Enough daughter of the Earth," Iris replied sternly, "Do you love my son?"

Suki's glistening green eyes stared into those of the man she adored above all others, "Yes, oh yes!" She cried as she held the necklace and tackled the young water tribe man.

Sokka's grin was brighter than the fire.

Katara leaned against her new mother and watched the happy couple as Sokka gently tied the betrothal necklace to Suki's graceful neck.

Iris watched the young lovers and her own heart stirred in her chest for her husband, "How can I have left him?" she voiced so quietly that Katara almost didn't hear her.

Katara held the older woman, not knowing anything else to do for her.

Iris glanced down at the younger woman, she had seen the age in Katara's eyes. This one was already older in experience than she needed to be, she needed someone to treat her as tenderly as her brother was being held. Someone who didn't seek her strength but her comfort, that was something she would not find in the water tribe. She wrapped her own arms around the younger woman and held on to her as she was held.

Iris watched the couple kiss and snuggle on the beach as the moon moved across the sky. The burning death was back, Yue had replaced her as the moon and she had been returned to her life. Hundreds of years after she'd been born. Her light eyes gazing out over the sea, if the burning death had come from the Earth Kingdom then it had spread across the lands and would continue to do so.

"We must protect where we can," Iris said softly, "We must get word to the Northern Tribe, protect the Southern Tribe and clear the Fire islands of the disease. Only then can the Earth Kingdom be cleansed."

Katara nodded against the woman's shoulder, "If we travel at the speed of Renna, we would be to the Northern Water Tribes by the next full moon."

Iris considered, "You are determined daughter to travel with me?"

Katara nodded.

"Then we must bring three barrels of water from this well and three water skins one for each nation." Iris sighed.

"We will be traveling with you," Suki said from her place on top of Sokka, "Since we are not at risk, we will serve as scout."

Iris considered the warrior and smiled, "As you wish." Then she moved from her place by the siblings and sought out the other women.

"Sister Renna?" Iris asked with a slight bow, "Would you walk with me?"

Renna considered the tall woman, then nodded.

The two women moved quietly toward a deserted part of the beach.

"The children and I must travel to the Northern Water Tribe, if they have been exposed we must care for them. I ask for your help sister, none sail as you." Iris said carefully.

Renna stared at the woman, "Our way north takes us passed the Islands of my home, if you can do for them as was done here I will sail with you until the ends of the earth."

Iris stared into the pale green eyes and held out her arm, "A bond between sisters of the Water Tribe passes even to their children to honor, I offer this to you."

Renna stared at the taller woman's extended hand, her pale flesh glowing in the moonlight, "I accept and offer my own in return."

Iris smiled, "It is well then Renna of the Southern Water Tribe that my husband has many fine warriors who may catch your eye."

Renna's laugh filled the evening air, "Perhaps I will allow one to catch me, if only to irritate you for a long and fruitful life."

Iris chuckled, "I welcome the challenge of your friendship sister." She glanced out over the sky, and her voice lowered, "this can not be known, for my life depends upon the silence of your tongue. The blood that flows in me, is that of a union between water and fire. It is in that union that the burning death is defeated. We must find others in whom the union between opposites flow, unions not created in anger or fear."

Renna sighed, "The war left many created in anger and fear, union between air and earth is impossible as the air nomads were erased from existence by the Fire Nation. I fear only water and fire, perhaps we will learn more as we travel to the north." Renna glanced, "Are you the only one of your tribe?"

Iris nodded.

"By Umai, this is no soft task ahead of us," she sighed.

Iris rested her shoulder, "I will give you and what ever crew you choose the same protection as the children and I have. We will attend to your village, we must not delay."

Renna glanced at the tide, "I'll have us supplied by dawn," her smile mercenary. "Resupplying couldn't be easier."

Iris nodded, "Thank you sister."

Renna nodded her head as she was lost to the details of getting underway by dawn.

Suki, Mati and Iri waved to their friends and family on the beach as the water tribe boat sailed through the cove and out into open seas. Suki had asked her sister warriors who'd been ill to join them on their quest to help the other nations. Mati and Iri had stepped forward with no hesitation, their people were protected from the disease.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

* * *

Sokka had frowned at the smaller Earth Kingdom woman who'd assigned him his tasks and the moment he'd tried to usurp her authority at the helm, he'd backed up three steps at her severe expression. He was reminded of Sato's intense expression for a moment. He sighed when he realized he was on a ship filled with very dangerous women.

Katara caught her brothers sigh, she slipped an arm around his waist and smiled, "I'm missing Appa right now."

Sokka chuckled and rested his arm across his sisters shoulders, "So am I, I at least got to stear occasionally on Appa."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Poor Water Tribe male, surrounded by all this beauty and power what is to be done."

Sokka frowned, "At least I can fish."

Iris yanked on her line and landed one of the largest warm water tarpi that Sokka had ever seen.

His head dropped, "I'm doomed."

"Probably," Katara laughed as she danced away from her brother. Taking a deep breath she pushed and pulled, using her practice bending to move the ship faster through the water than they had been traveling.

"Very funny Katara," Sokka growled.

Nine days later they reached Renna's Island home. She flew from the ship even as Hali and Yaza tied the ship to the dock. She moved like a wind through her village as she sought her parents and her sisters. She burst into the families home to find her younger sisters within. "Nisa, Eisa!" She laughed as she opened her arms to the younger girls.

The girls ran forward then stopped suddenly and pulled back, "Go Renna!" they yelled as they retreated, "Go fast to the ocean, don't let them catch you!"

Renna stopped, "What is going on?"

"The village is lost, the sickness has come everyone who hasn't been touched is being rounded up by the Earth Kingdom, they are protected, go!" Nisa yelled at her elder sister.

Renna dropped to her knees, "Who was taken?"

"None of us, we are the last to fall ill," Eisa wept.

"the others, they are dead?" Renna asked as she lost all strength.

Nisa nodded her head, "We thought we were safe, it had been nine days," her voice cracked. She pointed to the tearing flesh on her wrist, "You must leave, please."

Renna moved suddenly and wrapped her younger sisters in her arms as she pulled her own strength from her heart and held her sisters, "I will not fall to this," she said softly. "Come." She held both their hands as she pulled them from the house and toward the center of town.

Renna's teary eyes found the tall shape of Iris as she poured the contents of the skein into the well. "It is too late," she sighed.

Iris heard Renna's voice and glanced at the younger versions of the woman who were being pulled by their older sister.

"My sisters Eisa," she pulled the woman on her left forward and "Nisa," the woman on her right moved forward. "They've been touched by the illness."

Iris nodded and touched the lip of the skein with her finger, "Open your mouths."

Eisa surprised did so and was surprised when the tall pale woman brushed her lips with moisture. Her tongue darted out and tasted the coppery liquid.

Iris ignored the girls question and repeated the action to the other girl as well. Then she drew water from the well and offered them each a drink, "You must drink."

Obiedient the girls received the water with thanks.

"Is there a healers house in your village?" Iris asked softly.

Renna nodded as she pointed to a green building with two levels and spired roof, "there, we will meet you back on the ship we must not delay. There is danger to stay."

Iris accepted the warning and moved quickly over the earth toward the healers house.

Three hours later the Southern Water Tribe ship left the island and was out to sea before any of the formerly ill villagers opened their eyes to find themselves healed. With in a day every villager that had been touched by the burning death had returned to their home and returned to their daily activities.

When the Earth Kingdom soldiers returned to the village to burn it to the ground, they found a healthy people. Apparently untouched by the disease, after messages were sent to their superiors other untouched people were moved to the island village in hopes of keeping them healthy and a permanent garrison of soldiers was established on the island.

By the time they reached the icy waters of the North Pole, Iris knew she was pregnant. It had been three moons since she'd lain with Hakoda, they couldn't delay if she wished to give birth to her child in the Southern Water Tribe.

Their ship was met by a solid ice wall and six water benders that refused to listen to their message. An earth kingdom ship had arrived for trade two weeks ago, bringing the disease to their secluded walls.

Iris shot her messages over the walls, littering the icy avenues with parchment delivered by arrows saying they could help. After the third day there were only four water bending guards on the walls.

"Katara, Sokka," Iris said with a sigh, "We need with in those walls, I can cut the ice but I can not move the water or the guards."

Katara nodded as did the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka.

Iris focused all of her attention on the ice wall, she raised her hands up over her head and in a hard down ward motion cut through the ice wall.

Katara moved the ship into the filling area and raised the water level high enough for the Warriors to launch themselves onto one of the ice walls and remove the threat of the guards.

"They've all been touched!" Suki cried from her perch above a bender.

"Katara, I need to get up there," Iris said softly to her daughter.

Katara used her bending to freeze water under Iris' feet and move her to the wall. Then she focused on raising the ice wall behind her and slowly moving the ship up to the level of the port. After almost an hour she collapsed as Hali and Yaza tied the ship to the ice. She smiled at the cup of tea that Eisa handed her, "Thank you. Would you bring up one of the barrels, Mother will need it."

Sokka, Suki, Mati and Isi moved quickly through the village, marking each of the residences that held people who were still alive. Allowing Iris to focus on joining a drop of her blood with each of the victims. By the time she reached the healers huts she was exhausted, most could be saved. The warriors were attending to those who couldn't be. As she looked over the hundred dying people, the tears finally came. She once more cut her arm open and delivered blood strait from her veins to their mouths and the worst of the sores.

Katara watched in horror as her new mother bled from large gashes in both arms, trails of blood marking the ice floor of the healers hut as she worked her way row by row, her arms out stretched so that as she walked between the ill the blood flowed over them. When the tall woman stumbled, Katara raced to her side.

"Mother Iris, you must stop this you may not recover from this much blood loss," Katara pleaded with the woman.

Iris pulled herself forward even as Katara spoke, there was one more row, then she could rest.

Katara seeing her intent supported the collapsing woman and once the last person was touched by her blood, Iris collapsed. Katara pulled water from the ice and formed her healing gloves, watching her mother intently as one hand rested over each of the bloody wounds. The wounds were deep and healing took longer than Katara expected. She was joined by Isi and Suki as the skin finally closed. "We must move her to a place she can rest."

Isi nodded and carried the woman over her shoulders, "Sokka found us a place to rest," she said simply as she moved carefully over the ice.

As the North Pole recovered, the Kyoshi warriors, the Southern Water Tribe Siblings and their ships crew scavenged warmer cloths from all the residences that had been cleared of their dead. Each of the dead were wrapped and sewn into their shrouds. Sokka remembered the Northern Tribes place of honor and each body was moved and returned to Tui and La before the first person recovered.

Sokka waited in the Northern Tribes meeting chamber as the people began to awaken from their healing rest. He sat in the Chief's position as he banged the meeting drum, calling all those who could attend to the meeting hall. After the first people filed into the meeting hall, it took an additional seven hours for the rest of the village to make their way.

Katara had placed herself in the kitchen's directing the warriors and the sailors to her will to feed themselves and anyone who came to the hall.

Sokka recognized many faces as he was addressed, "Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, why do you sit in the place of our Chief?"

Sokka stared at the man, "Chief Arnook was taken by the burning flesh, his body was returned to Tui as it the way of the Water Tribe. Your people were saved by a daughter of the Southern Tribe, as it is our way to give what we are able to those in need." He stood, "We ask only that our ship be re-supplied so that we may continue on our healing journey."

Three men stepped forward, members of the council that survived because of Iris' treatment. "What do you wish of us Sokka of our sister Tribe?"

Sokka considered the men, "Respect your women, ask them to be more than the mother's of the Northern Water Tribe's Sons, give them the chance to be powerful and a voice on the Council. Yue, a beloved daughter gave everything and saved her Nation and all the nations. Chief Hakoda's wife risks everything to ensure that our Northern sister survives. Do not dismiss the honor of their actions." Sokka inclined his head to the elders and left the meeting hall. This was their home, they had to decide what to do.

Iris slept for two more days and woke to the comforting rhythm of the waves against the hull of their ship.

Katara was waiting for her to wake, she pushed the plate of food to her new mother and waited until the other woman finished before she spoke. "Mother, why is your blood required to heal the injured?" Her eyes sparkling with the intensity of her question.

"I am the product of a union of enemies," Iris replied softly. "My mother loved my father deeply and birthed him a daughter. She could not live in the Southern Water Tribe, when Agni slept she lost much of her spirit. My father returned her to her home in the Fire Nation and stayed until after my birth. In birthing a daughter, with eyes the color of ice and skin the color of snow she knew I was born to be Water Tribe. She sent me away with my father, to live in ice and snow."

Katara watched her new mothers light blue eyes flash.

"I was the most gifted hunter. No prey could elude me once I set my soul to the hunt. I was visiting my mother in the Fire Nation when the burning flesh claimed her and every person of the village, except me. I never married, the hunt was all that I had craved since I was old enough to hold a knife. After my mother's death, I choose a hunt unlike any other. I hunted the cure for the burning flesh. After three years I was given the answer and I cursed all the spirits into the Abyss." Iris paused in her story. "A union between enemies, Shandar had said, at the time all differing elemental benders were enemies. A child of a union between enemies, a child not created in anger, could cure the disease."

Katara sat and waited.

"I could have saved my mother and her entire village if anyone had known, thousands suffered needlessly because of the anger of the shadow spirit. I was offered a chance to protect the people of the four nations and I accepted. I was returned to the living world when La was revived." She removed her clothing to reveal the long thin scar that ran from her shoulder to under her left breast. "It was a mortal wound."

Katara looked at the thin line on the pale flesh and deep blue eyes caught light blue ones, "Father can not loose you to this as he lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

Iris' eyes closed, "I would not wish to leave him with only a memory of me."

"There have to be others," Katara sighed, "Fire and Earth, the Earth nation must have a few sons and daughters that are the result of such a union."

Iris met her daughter's eyes, "We can only hope."

Katara smirked, "No mother, we can do more than hope. You know of the cure, you have saved parts of the Earth Kingdom as well as the Water Tribe. We will go to Zuko, and we will help the Fire Nation. Then you will give birth to my little brother or sister under gran gran's careful watch and you will give my father another child. The Nations are not yet at peace, you gave everything once. This time," Katara's eyes danced with blue fire, "this time, you will live to teach the women of our Tribe and we will earn peace."

Iris held out her hand to her daughter and smiled, "Who is Zuko?"

Katara blushed, "He is the Fire Lord's heir and nephew."

Iris smiled at the slight flush that graced Katara's cheeks at the mention of the man, "He holds a soft place in your heart."

Katara blushed again, "I will let you rest, we will have enough time to safely fill two water skeins before we reach the Fire Nation." Her deep blue eyes narrowed, "We will both treat the sick, I will take the skeins and you under the watchful eye of both Suki and Sokka are allowed to open one arm and we will proceed slowly. The ship that came to us was Fire Nation, there will be many ill."

Iris nodded, her daughter planned to be very careful with her and despite her irritation she was thankful.

Ten days later they came across the blockade, five of the eleven ships fired at them. They boarded the first one to find three people who could be cured. The second one there was nine, the third one Katara immediately sunk, on the fourth ship, twelve pyres fired the night air, the fifth ship Katara immediately sunk, the sixth ship twenty-seven pyres filled the early morning dark, the seventh, twenty people were rescued, the eighth and the ninth Katara sunk together, the tenth ship, twenty-two pyres lit up the early evening air and on the eleventh ship nineteen people were rescued.

Two days after the sailors of the blockade were healed, the living crewmen separated themselves into the remaining seven ships and escorted the water tribe ship to the capital island. Directly into the Fire Navy port nearest the royal residence, on the other side of the island from the capital city.

In the Fire Navy port another 422 people were saved and Katara found a living healer.

After the funeral pyres were lit, the living were organized into rescue teams. Sokka, Renna, Hali, Eisa, Yaza and Iris, would breach the outer palace and rescue who they would. Suki, Mati, Isi, Nisa and Katara would breach the inner palace and try to find Zuko or Fire Lord Iroh, while healing who they could. The Fire Navy healer Goya, and as many soldiers who would volunteer, headed for Capital City. Before the teams split up, Sokka gave one person on each team a jar of water tribe paint.

"Save your healers, mark the doors of those that can be helped." His voice filled with resolve as the three teams separated.

Katara's team entered the inner palace and systematically found no one left alive. When she passed into the Fire Lord's chambers, she paused for a moment. Fire Lord Iroh had not escaped the disease. There were a half dozen servants around the room, several had taken their own lives. Katara retreated and closed the door behind her, slow to move on to the next room. By the time La had moved half way across the sky, all the dead had been moved from inside the palace. Katara had removed Iroh's crown and hidden it in her bag, she'd keep it until she found Zuko.

By dawn all the bodies were burning in the central courtyard and the living were making their way to the outer palace.

The found Sokka holding Iris, the bandages around her wrists seeping blood.

Katara immediately unwrapped the other woman's wrists and pulled water from a barrel next to them. After only faint scars remained, she sat next to the older woman and said, "It is not safe for you to continue like this, you will loose the babe."

Sokka rested his head on the older woman, "There are others, you've taught them what to do, it's time to return home." His voice soft and pleading.

Iris listened to the pleas of her husbands children as her eyes closed, she could not agree yet. She felt there was one more thing that she needed to do, before she could return home. She was too tired to argue, so she slept where she sat.

Katara moved a loose strand of hair behind the older woman's ear as she whispered, "Iroh is gone."

Sokka hung his head, "We found twelve mixed heritage servants, between the thirteen of them they were able to save 279 people. Renna has taken the others to help in the city. After that, two each of the healers will be assigned to a ship and the ships will work their way through the outer islands." He paused, "Tui I hope Zuko is alive."

Katara reached out a hand for her brother, "He has to be, Zuko never gives up remember."

Sokka smiled, then paled, "Aang?"

Katara also blanched, "We can only hope he is ok, if he doesn't make it to the wedding in the spring," she paused, "He'll be there," her face took on a dark look, "If he isn't, our new mother used to be the best hunter in all four nations. Once the child is born and strong enough, we'll find him."

"Dad," Sokka paused.

"Will hate to do it after this, but he'll let her hunt the Avatar down." Katara replied strongly.

Sokka kept his opinion to himself, Katara needed to believe that their dad shared her faith in the Avatar. Aang was just thirteen, he didn't eat meat, he'd been raised by monks and he was the last of his kind, it had been too much to ask that he kill Ozai. He'd rendered him useless as a Fire Lord, but the man had still been powerful. Not as powerful as Iroh and the White Lotus. Sokka made a mental note to find the closest White Lotus member and get them the cure as well as tell them, how the burning death could be stopped. His mind paused once more, they were based in Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation mostly. Ran Pakku had been the only Water Tribe member.

"Katara," Sokka said softly, "I think I know who is behind the Earth Kingdom survivors."

Katara stared at her brother, "How could you know that? We haven't had any contact with the Earth Kingdom."

"White Lotus," Sokka replied softly.

Katara stared at Sokka for a moment, "If you're right, they better be prepared to get their asses kicked all the way to the Onshi Desert."

Sokka snorted at the ire in his sister, "I'll even help," he replied. "We should find out if this has affected the messenger hawks."

Katara smiled into her brother's eyes, "Sokka, you do know you're brilliant right?"

Suki came up at that moment, "Don't tell him that Katara, he'll get a bigger head." She glanced at the older Water Tribe woman, "Will she be ok?"

Katara nodded, "Yes, they found more healers that can help. They will spread the cure around the Fire Nation."

Suki nodded, "Good, I believe my wedding is approaching." She arched a brow at Sokka.

The young water tribe man grinned as he pulled his soon to be wife down for a kiss, "We'll tell them to meet us at the South Pole, they can witness and Katara can strip them and cover them in ice until they cower in fear of her wrath."

Suki glanced at Katara, "that is disturbingly visual, did you really do that?"

Katara blushed, "He diserved it."

"I did not!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You did so, you know how hard I worked on sewing that coverlet for dad!" Katara growled at him.

"It was an accident, who knew my boomerang was that sharp!" Sokka defended.

"It was hanging up on the cloths line to dry!" Katara yelled back. "Gran gran had already warned you about playing with your boomerang near the laundry!"

Sokka frowned, "I was hunting."

Katara snorted, "What? Frost needles?"

"Children," Iris' tired voice sighed, "please, I must rest."

"Yes, Mother Iris," they chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

* * *

The Water Tribe ship left the Fire Navy port a week after they arrived. The hawks had escaped the burning flesh and Sokka had sent three letters off to the member of the White Lotus that he knew personally, as well as six different ones for Toph, Aang and Zuko. All saying the same thing, get your buts to my wedding. Only instead of writing Zuko he addressed it to Sparky.

It took them two weeks to return to the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara and Sokka stood on the bow of the ship along with Iris, whose swollen belly was now highly noticeable on her slim figure. Katara moved the iceberg out of their way and hurried their arrival by bending the water around their ship, until Yaza and Hali launched themselves onto the ice docks and secured the ship.

They were an odd looking bunch of women, all wrapped up in borrowed furs and cloths to protect from the cold. Iris disembarked under the watchful eyes of the entire group and once she was on the ice, the others fell into place behind her. They'd arrived under the light of Agni and knew that spring had come to the South Pole.

Hakoda watched his wife return to their home, his eyes narrowed as he noted the swell of her belly. Then his anger faded and a proud smirk rested on his face as he watched the odd group of women and his son approach the wall to their village. Once the group passed into the village, he retreated to the meeting hall as the drums marked a village meeting.

Sokka sighed as he glanced at the women around him, then his sigh turned into a smile. These were all powerful women, Mother Iris had claimed them all as sisters and daughters. Therefore they were Water Tribe now. He moved into the meeting hall and stood next to Suki and his sister.

Iris stood patiently in the center of the hall and waited as her village settled it's self around her. Once the last woman took her place she faced her husband.

Hakoda watched his wife's careful movements and kept his smile to himself. She had left him for three months, he'd missed her every moment since he'd parted with her before the blue whale hunt. "Wife," he said in his Chief's voice, "What explanation do you have for your people, for leaving them."

Iris' light eyes connected with her husbands, "During the dark months, a Fire Nation ship collided with an iceberg in our narrows. Investigating the dead ship revealed that her crew and passengers had been taken to the spirit world by the burning death. Daughter Katara followed me onto that tomb and to spare our Tribe from the sickness, she sent the ship to the deep water well away from our routes. To give us a chance to survive the sickness she brought a ship out to us and we sailed from our home. Meeting with storms upon the sea, we reached land thirteen nights after we left the waters of our home."

Hakoda glanced at his daughter, who had moved to his wife's side during the tale.

"At the island we found our Sisters Renna, Yaza and Hali," Iris indicated the women should come forth and join her with in the center of the hall.

Renna positioned herself next to Iris and the other two women fell into place slightly behind them.

"Sister Renna is gifted with the sails and soon after we made our way to Kyoshi Island." Iris paused and returned her gaze to her husbands deep blue eyes. "Most of Kyoshi had been stricken by the sickness, it was there that I remembered what had been lost. The spirits graced us with a cure and the suffering of Kyoshi were saved and the island is protected from recurrence."

At this point, Sokka holding hands with Suki and followed by Mati and Isi entered the center of the hall and moved to stand next to Katara.

Hakoda paled for a moment at the implication of his son's action. Then his attention returned to his wife.

"On Kyoshi Island, sister Renna promised to sail us to our Northern sister tribe on the condition that we first stop at her island home. Again we found a village decimated by the sickness as well as Daughter's Eisa and Nisa."

Renna's sisters moved to stand next to her with in the center of the hall.

"We were able to offer the cure and protection to the villagers of their island home and were informed of the efforts of the Earth Kingdom to isolate those who did not suffer the sickness. We left before the healed awoke, to ensure our continued freedom." Iris paused and smiled at the people around her.

Sokka moved forward to speak, "the sickness had taken many of our sister tribe before we arrived. Through the efforts of mother Iris and Master Katara all who could be saved were saved. We were re-supplied then we headed to the Fire Nation. Again many were saved by Mother Iris and Master Katara and once we reached the capital island, we found others who could continue on the healing work of the Daughters of the Southern Water Tribe. After mother Iris was convinced that the Fire Nations own healers could continue healing their own people we returned home."

Hakoda looked from his son, over all the women who stood before the Tribe and asked, "Does the Southern Water Tribe accept the actions of it's Daughters?"

Kana spoke, "It is the way of the Southern Water Tribe to give what we can." She glanced at Altera who nodded, "The Council of mothers honorably reminds their Chief and the Warriors of the Tribe, that the actions of Mother Iris and Daughter Katara have given the other nations the gift of life as well as increased the people of the tribe."

Hakoda's eyes glittered as he realized what Kana was hinting at, he cast his glance at the warriors on his right side. Many of whom were single, now there were seven new single females as well as his daughter. All declared Southern Water Tribe women, if the Tribe accepted them, "What say you my tribe?"

"Aye!" yelled many of the warriors as the others pounded on the table in agreement. He returned his eyes to meet his wife's gaze and said, "Welcome home wife and daughters of the tribe."

Iris smiled at her husband as she crossed the frozen room and pulled him over the table to steal his breath with a kiss. After she released him she purred into his ear, "I missed you husband, I ached for you."

Hakoda smirked, "Through no fault of mine wife."

Iris laughed at her husbands retort and released his face, "I will find my sisters and daughters residences before I return to our home."

Hakoda nodded as he stood, "Come warriors of the Tribe, we must allow the women time to greet their sisters." With that all the men of the tribe ambled out of the meeting hall, back out into the frozen air of their home.

Suki had been quartered with Sokka's gran gran, she smiled when the old woman glared at her grandson and his protest died on his lips as he submitted to her will. Currently she was standing on the outer wall, facing the harbor. Her green eyes filled with confused emotions, she loved Sokka and she wanted to be with him. She was a warrior, she would never give that part of herself up, not even for a husband and family.

Renna approached the young Warrior woman and stood next to her in silence. "Do you know why I chose to become a daughter of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Suki glanced at the older woman and shook her head.

Renna nodded out to the harbor, "Those ships, they are swift and strong and glide upon the surface of the water; even in the most furious of seas. It's as though the turbulent water knows that it bears the children of water upon it's back and though angry does not do them permanent harm. When Iris asked me to take her to the Island of Kyoshi, she trusted me to know my skill and direct the others. She accepted that my gifts were that of wind and water." Renna's green eyes caught those of the warriors, "Never had any of my people accepted my talent. I was sent as a gift to the new Fire Lord. When she asked if I would take her to the Northern Water Tribe, she chose me over her husband's son."

Renna let her words sink into the other woman, "I knew then where I would flourish." She chuckled to herself, "In a land of ice and water, where little grows and life is hard. I choose the freedom to express my own gifts, if a warrior is foolish enough to doubt my worth it is his loss and no different from those of my island home." She turned her back on the harbor as she faced the ice village, "So few ever know true freedom, I find myself pleased that I have the chance to. If I find a warrior that pleases me, I may accept him as husband. If all I want is a night of warmth, that also is my choice. I am a daughter with no father to determine my path to motherhood." Renna's smile was brilliant. "Here my sisters may find men of their own choosing and burdens of their own choosing."

She faced the warrior woman for a moment, "here you have the choice Kyoshi Warrior Suki, to determine the path of your life." With another smile she left the younger woman to her thoughts, "Plus Iris promised to teach us the duties of a Water Tribe Wife, any complaints our husbands have of our abilities," she grinned again, "will plague the house of the Chief and I doubt the other men of the tribe will have any sympathy for our husbands. Knowing they choose their brides."

Suki could not contain her own smile at the older woman's parting comments. She was a warrior, many warriors before her had been wives and mothers as well. Family duties were shared and none protected their home as the Kyoshi warriors had for the last century.

Suki faced the village, Sokka had already told her that they didn't have to stay in the Southern Tribe year round, they could leave for the dark months and return in the spring. Before the sickness he had arranged trade between the Council of Kyoshi and the Southern Water Tribe. Most of the wood needed for new ships would be coming from her island home. He had arranged to build ships during the months they stayed on Kyoshi and would return with them in the spring, in time for the migration hunts.

The elimination of the Unagi allowed for easier access directly to her village and through them the other villages of the island. If her village wished they could arrange a ferry to the mainland, somehow she doubted that would happen after this contact with the sickness. Her green eyes gazed over the cool ice of her southern home, it would also allow contact between her warrior sisters and water tribe warriors. Causing more than economic relations to occur between the two nations.

As she descended the icy stairs from the wall her smile reached into her eyes and shown forth on her face, as she passed women working at the tanning house she smiled at one of the older woman and asked, "Mother, what kind of hide is that?"

The other woman responded to the smile of the green eyed daughter and replied, "this is the fur of a snow-phant that Mother Iris hunted before the dark days. Come, I will show you how to understand the texture of the hide that reveals it's completion of the tanning process."

Curious Sukki removed her gloves and sighed as her fingers flexed in the soft fur, "I have never felt it's equal in softness."

The older woman smiled, "I am Altera and you are Suki of Kyoshi, soon to be wedded to the Chief's son, yes?"

Suki nodded.

"It is good then, the Chief's wife needs to be able to teach the tribes daughters the ways of the tribe." Altera smiled, "touch under the fur."

Suki did as she was told and found the hide supple and strong.

"Snow-phant fur is best suited to be the base of the sleeping pile, therefore the hide that touches the ice must be resistant to the effects of water," Altera grinned, "as well as the heat of a married couple."

Suki blushed as she figured out the woman's teasing comment.

"It is one of the most prized of the bride gifts, cured properly it will last the couple a lifetime." Altera continued instructing Suki in the proper way to mix the sealant and work it into the hide. Suki didn't return to the residence until the sun set and working was no longer possible. She smiled her thanks to the older woman and agreed to meet her tomorrow to continue her learning.

Kana had watched Sokka's intended become absorbed into learning the ways of tanning and retreated into her home, pleased with her grandsons choice of mate.

Katara had spent the remainder of the day practicing with Master Pakku and settling the younger women into their homes. They were given sets of quarters much as the single warriors were. Two or three to a residence on the opposite end of what had been the warriors residence.

Iris visited every residence to beg for cloths that were no longer used or any items that could be spared to ease the burden of a new home to the other women. She'd been given enough clothing to outfit each woman with two sets of bindings, pants, over tunics, parkas and gloves. She arranged for other women to teach their new sisters and daughters for the next few days. She planned on spending the time until her husband left for the migration hunt in their furs with him.

Four days later the men of the tribe left in the ships accompanied by Renna, Hali and Yaza. Iris had negotiated an exchange with Bato. He would teach the women she sent in piloting for the hunt and she would gift him with the hide and meat of a snow-phant.

Two days after the warriors left for the migration hunt waters, Iris again with the oldest children and two other teams of hunters set across the tundra for their snow-phant hunting grounds. This time she let young Hato guide the wolves across the frozen waste. Just as Caya and Kodo steared the other sleds.

The three sleds arrived at the outskirts of their hunting grounds and the children asked the older women for quiet as they released the wolves and moved toward the tundra forest. When they were in visual distance of the much larger herd, the children glanced at Iris.

"Caya, you Eisa and Nisa will go softly toward the left, Kodo you will lead Mati and Isi to the right, Hato and I will move forward into the center. Remember what I taught you before the dark days?"

The three children nodded.

"Place your warriors so they will not be injured, Caya you will injure your kill and lead him to the warriors, Kodo you will do the same. Once the beasts are impaled, either Hato or I will come and help with the death strike." Iris commanded, "Strike fast, the light is fading."

The three teams moved quickly out into the forest, ignored in favor of the more aggressive wolves harassing the large herd.

Caya's sharp eyes caught a large old bull slightly away from the rest of the herd. She carefully positioned the sisters and braced the spears as she had been taught, then in her most serious voice she said, "Do not move from this position, if you do it will kill you with one of it's great tusks. It is scary," she shuddered as she remember, "but the tree is ancient and strong, it will hold." Then she smiled at the girls, "are you ready to hunt sisters?"

The twin girls looked at the younger water tribe girl and nodded.

Caya grinned and moved toward her target. Taking in a deep breath she focused her self and launched her spear into the beasts eye. Taking a moment to focus herself she made loud noises as it roared it's anger and began to charge her. She led it noisily toward the waiting women and let out a squeal when it impaled it's self on the waiting spears. Moments later she and Hato launched the final spear into it's other eye and pierced it's brain.

It's death wail signaled their retreat, they each grabbed the hands of the older women and ran back to their camp.

A small distance away Kodo had placed the warrior women against the ancient trees, just as he'd been taught and he told each of them what would happen next. He'd spotted an old female away from the main herd, but by no means isolated. He moved closer to her and launched his spear into her eye.

When she trumpeted in anger and pain, he retreated as loud as he could toward the waiting warriors. He glanced over his shoulder once to find that not only was she following the loud crashing but two other large females were as well. Unprepaired for three snow-phants he moved between the warriors and stopped as he'd been taught.

The anguished howl that indicated that the snow-phant had indeed been mortally injured caused the other two to charge their position as well.

Iris moved quickly through the snow and trees as she approached the others, "Return to the igloo!" she commanded the boy and the warriors. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her first prey, she used a branch to swing herself up an onto the head of one of the enraged females. Her altered weight causing her landing to be less graceful than she anticipated. She grabbed hold of the beast's long fur to steady herself as she regained her feet. Running up it's back, she plunged her long skinning knife through the beasts eye and into it's brain.

It collapsed with a loud trumpeting roar.

Before it fell, Iris launched herself into a tree and watched the third female. She was now undecided about which of the others to attend to. She stayed by the dying beast. Iris moved high up in the tree which sheltered her and waited. The sun set and the rest of the herd moved toward her concealed location. The wolves had returned to the igloo and she hoped the children could convince the other women to wait for her return. It was dawn before the injured snow-phant gave it's last shuddering breath. The herd all touched the old matriarch before they returned to deeper with in the trees. The third female was waiting just as Iris was.

Iris watched the last female, she did not leave the bodies of her sisters even as the herd called to her and moved further into the trees and away from her. It was late afternoon before she moved close enough to Iris' hiding place for Iris to launch herself onto the females back and pierce her eye and brain with the long knife.

With one last desperate move she knocked Iris off her head with her trunk sending the woman crashing through trees and into the snow, hard enough to knock the wind from her chest and cause unconciousness. It was full dark by the time Iris opened her eyes, to find that she'd been moved to their camp and was resting inside the igloo. Carefully she moved from the igloo and smiled.

The children and the warriors had made a second igloo and had prepared all three sleds as they'd been taught. Those going could return to the village at dawn tomorrow with their kills.

When Caya noticed their teacher she moved to serve the older woman food as she asked, "Mother Iris, what happened?"

"Sisters," Iris replied as she leaned against a resting snow wolf. "Kodo targeted the eldest of three sisters, they are the most challenging of all the snow-phants."

"Why?" Isi asked as she took a seat across the fire pit.

"An injury to one causes the others to respond, instead of one charging snow-phant you have the injured plus all the sisters." Iris greatfully ate her warm dinner. "Very few warriors ever attempt to take on sisters," she smiled at Kodo.

"Why didn't she follow us?" Kodo asked.

"Because I was still there, I killed her other sister so I was still a threat to the injured one as well." Iris replied. "If she had found my hiding place, I would have died and she would have returned to the herd."

All the older women considered the water tribe woman and nodded.

"Who leaves tomorrow at dawn?" Iris asked.

The three children replied at once.

Iris laughed, "Caya who rides with you?"

"Nisa, Mati with Kodo and Eisa with Hato, then four of us will return for the last female and any other you take while we are gone." The girl grinned.

Iris chuckled, "You remember much little ice-mouse."

Caya smiled as she nodded her head, "One kill for Bato and the single warriors, one for the Warrior women, one for the sunrise residence and one for the sunset residence, one for the chief's house and a final one for a feast when the warriors return from the migration hunt."

Iris smiled deeply as she caressed the girls face, "Well said daughter Caya, teach your hunting partners how to guide the sleds as you return and show them how to find the hunting grounds when you return."

Caya and the boys nodded as the older women smiled at their enthusiasm.

Mati and Iris helped their hunting partners harness the wolves, then sent the returning parties on their way.

Mid way through the morning the snow started. They moved the body of the last snow-phant closer to their hunting camp. Ate a meal at mid-day and passed the rest of the storm in the protected area of the larger igloo.

"Iris, how did you kill those two great beasts?" Mati asked after she could no longer take the quiet.

Iris relaxed on the furs she held out her long knife as she said, "pierce the eye at this angle, with a blade no shorter than this." She positioned her arm to show the angle. "The blade passes into the brain and kills almost instantly. It is safer to launch a spear into the eye, though it takes more force and a pair of hunters or one very strong one to penetrate deep enough to kill."

Iris placed an ice block at the entrance, since they had no wolves to guard them while they slept. Several hours after sleep over took them, the two women awoke to a scratching sound at the entrance. That moved around the lowest blocks of the igloo.

Iris' eyes snapped open as she caught Mati's curious gaze, she touched her fingers to the other woman's lips indicating silence. The scratching continued as the creature looked for a weak spot in the ice that protected them. It continued moving around the igloo scratching the same blocks of ice. Iris grabbed Mati's hand and made her touch the knife, then she brought the warriors hand to the base of her neck and thrust up ward indicating what she want the other woman to do. She repeated this action until Mati mimicked it with Iris' hand.

They held their long knives as they slowly regained their feet and waited for the creatures to continue their weakening of the base of the ice structure. Iris held Mati's knife and directed her to where the creature would penetrate the ice and once Mati nodded her head she positioned herself, back to back with the warrior. With a single move she crushed two blocks of ice and a heart beat later the long dangerous snouts of the polar-crocs plunged into the interior of the igloo.

They struck simultaneously, piercing the throats of the dangerous creatures before they could wiggle their way into the igloo. They could see other's trying to breach the igloo, but not being able to pass their dead nest mates.

"There are no less than a dozen of them," Iris replied, never taking her eyes from the slowly dying creatures. "As soon as these are dead, remove the knife and the next one will try and make us their meal."

"What are they?" Mati asked, her eyes taking in the wickedly sharp teeth and long snout.

"Polar-crocs, they don't usually travel this far into the tundra," Iris replied as hers died against the wall of the igloo. "Ready?"

"Now!" Mati replied as she yanked the skinning knife from the creatures throat and slammed it into the next one.

They each killed eleven of the creatures before mid day.

They rested against each other when no more of the long snouted creatures attempted to enter the igloo, "I thought you said a dozen?"

Iris moaned, "I've never seen a nest this large, I can barely move my arms."

Mati chuckled, "This is the strangest hunting endeavor I've ever experienced."

Iris returned the slight laugh, "Welcome to the South Pole."

"What are we going to do with them?" Mati asked as her eyes closed.

"Their skin makes nearly impenetrable armor," Iris replied, "the flesh isn't tender but it does well stewed, and the bones are harder than steel. The most important thing to remember is that they stay fresh until they are sliced open. Then you have less than three hours before they start to rot and the smell calls more of them to your location. Good to know when there are a dozen people ready to kill them, not good if you are hunting alone or in pairs."

Mati opened her eyes in surprise, "Even far from their hunting grounds?"

"We have no idea why they are so far from where I remember them, unless they are following a herd of the snow-phants from the ice break." Iris replied, "Uh, I'm to tired to even hunt snow-phant."

Mati chuckled, "How do we get them back to the village?"

"We drag them behind the sleds, on their backs, by the tail, otherwise they cause too much drag." Iris continued to lean against the other woman, "You are now a very wealthy woman Mati," Iris teased the younger woman. "You can have the pick of any warrior to be your husband, a single polar-croc is a hefty dowry and invaluable to a warrior of the tribe."

Mati blushed, "I do not know them well enough to choose one yet."

Iris laughed, "Wait until you are certain, the crocs will keep." She paused for a moment, "If I may suggest, give one to each of your unmarried sisters and keep the rest in cold storage and," she paused. "If you were to keep one as bait, as I intend to you could use it to entice another nest to your blade. I don't doubt the Warriors of your home would insist that their traditional dress be reinforced with the hide. Giving you a trade good and status as a hunter with in the tribe."

Mati considered the other woman's words, "A hunter carries the same status with in the tribe as a warrior doesn't it?"

Iris smiled, "It does, each grants their own freedoms and responsibilities."

The sound of the wolves could be heard fast approaching, "Good, we'll have help to get that last snow-phant."

Mati groaned, "I don't think I can hold a spear."

Iris grinned as she regained her feet, "Neither can I."

The children stared at the huge creatures with the very large snouts and rows of deadly teeth. "What are they Mother Iris?" Hato asked with wide eyes.

"They are called Polar-crocs," Iris replied, "they are not to be hunted until you are an adult and then best left to seasoned hunters. They never release once they have hold of you, if you are near water they will drag you into the frozen water, drown you and keep you under the ice until they hunger enough to rip your arms and legs from your body as their meal. If you are not near water they will rip your stomach from your chest, feed on your innards and leave the rest of you to frost-hare's. These are one of the three most dangerous creatures of the deep tundra and all of the South Pole."

The children and the other women stared at the creatures then glanced at Mati and herself.

"How many are there?" Isi asked as she glanced at the large piles surrounding the igloo.

"Twenty-two," Iris replied, "Which is why I ask that you hunt once more for snow-phant so we may return to the village tomorrow."

The children and the four women nodded. They released the wolves and returned to the tundra forest to finish their hunt.

Mati and Iris heard the death wail of a snow-phant and a few minutes later the four hunters returned and helped the two exhausted women prepare the sled for an early departure. They moved the already cold body onto one sled and maneuvered the bodies of half of the polar-crocs onto their backs and tied their forelegs together then attached them to the back of the sled.

The next morning they repeated the process and were able to leave soon after dawn. By dusk they had returned to the village, exhausted and in the middle of a spring blizzard.

Iris and the other women removed the bodies of the snow-phants and sent the children into the hunting chambers to unharness and feed the wolves and stow the sleds. The large bodies of the snow-phants were left inside the protective walls of the village. All the polar-crocs were drug into a small storage chamber on the women's side of the residence and Iris closed the door to the chamber with an ice door.

If they could have seen it, La was half way through her journey by the time they finished. All the women gratefully returned to their sleeping chambers and collapsed onto their furs desperate for sleep.

The spring blizzard lasted for six days.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

* * *

On the first clear day, all the women of the village helped to skin and quarter the snow-phants, then moved the meat into the cold storage rooms and started the large fires in all four of the common kitchens to slowly cook the quarters of meat. The warriors would return within the next few days and would be grateful for succulent warm meat.

Three days later the first of the ships returned, Piloted by a grinning Renna towing two blubber whales behind her.

With cheers the women and children greeted the returned ship and started the long process of hauling the whales out of the water and into one of the shipwright caverns where the butchering could take place. The great strips of blubber were removed by the oldest women, while the younger busied themselves with the careful skinning. The blubber was separated into piles dependent on the quality.

The blubber harvested would be used for cooking during the dark months, as oil in lanterns, as the base for war paint, as the base for the tanning solution and many other uses. The meat would be smoked in great strips for consumption of the tribe during the lean months. The great bones would be cleaned by the wolves and ice-hares, then used in the construction of new ships next winter and the hide would be thinned, tanned and turned into sails.

Before the second whale was finished the next ship docked and it's two whales were hauled out onto the ice docks and moved to the cavern. After the third one was complete, several ships arrived at once and ten more whales were moved into the cavern. At this time Iris directed the less experienced women to prepare the feasts that were cooking. They would feed the men as soon as the last ship was relieved of it's burden.

Suki watched as the women familiar with this task set to work. Three women to a whale and all the children to help, she and the others attended to the tasks that Iris had set them and found themselves busy enough. The women had no time to spare, what had begun as an easy endeavor turned into grueling work. By the time the last whale was in the second cavern, all that remained were the grizzly carcasses of the whales in the first.

Dozens, upon dozens of lanterns shed their light on the bodies of a dozen whales. As soon as the team of women finished they moved quickly into the second cavern and began anew. As the women carved and cleaned, the returned warriors ate in shifts, slept and kept the lanterns burning for the women. Moving the processed blubber and meat to the appropriate houses.

Dawn had come by the time the last whale was stripped of it's flesh.

Iris worked with her sisters and mothers all through the night, by the time dawn came she could no longer straighten into a standing position and her hands were cramped into positions that mimicked the knife she could no longer hold.

Once the last whale was finished Hakoda carried her into the great hall, sat her down at the low table and began releasing the cramped muscles with his hands. Around the great hall all the married men were doing this for their wives and several of the unmarried warriors were comforting their friends widows.

Katara had placed herself in charge of ensuring that all who came to the great hall were fed before they rested. She directed Suki and the hunters and between them none went hungry.

Slowly life returned to the great hall as women recovered the use of their hands, their husbands stopped feeding them as they worked the sore and tense muscles into relaxation. Once each woman could sit and feed herself on her own, Hakoda spoke.

"Twenty-six whales fell to our skill this season," he commended his warriors, "Seven sons of the tribe gave their lives for their family," he bowed to each of the three widows.

They accepted his acknowledgement of their loss.

"One ship was taken, Pilot Renna, crewman Hali and crewman Yaza proved their skill with sail and ship during the hunt." He bowed his head to the women who had accompanied them.

Renna returned his bow and smirked at Iris.

"Now we are home, what news during our hunt?" Hakoda asked the women.

All the women looked at Iris, "Six snow-phants were returned to the tribe in your absence, training Hunters Eisa, Nisa, Isi and Caya were assisted in their endeavors by training warriors Kodo and Hato." Iris smiled and raised her glass to those women and children named. "Warrior Mati achieved her Hunt Master status, by the assisted death of a snow-phant and personal kills of eleven polar-crocs."

All the single warriors considered the blushing former Kyoshi Warrior, it was no small thing to be a Hunter in the Southern Water Tribe. To be the owner of eleven polar-crocs carcasses was a dowry worth a Chief's son.

Iris grinned at the newly named Hunter.

Mati sighed, "Each of my single tribe sisters is gifted one of the polar-crocs, in honor of my respect for their talents."

All the single warriors were grinning and nudging each other subtly as they considered the women before them.

"Warrior Suki has apprenticed herself to Council Woman Altera," Iris smiled at the green eyed warrior.

Sokka grinned from next to her as he kissed her neck, he was very pleased to hear that.

Suki didn't quite understand what mother Iris meant, but she figured she puzzle it out after she'd gotten Sokka alone for a while.

"Now that our men have returned from the migration hunt, does not the chief's son have a commitment to uphold?" Iris grinned from Hakoda's side.

Sokka paled as he traced a finger over the necklace around Suki's neck. He moved away from Suki and around the tables to move into the center of the great hall and faced his father and mother.

"Chief Hakoda, father of the Southern Water Tribe, father by blood I ask for your permission and blessing to take the Kyoshi Warrior Suki as my wife." Sokka's voice rang clear and proud as he asked his question.

Hakoda smiled at his son, "Both are given my son."

Sokka exhaled with a grin.

He glanced at each face of the rest of his tribe and said, "My choice in wife and partner affects my tribe, what says my tribe. Do I have your permission and blessing to wed the woman who holds my heart?"

The tribe pounded their acceptance on the low wooden tables.

Sokka's grin grew wider and he faced his new mother.

"Mother Iris, my Chief-father and my tribe have given me their blessings to wed as my heart dictates. Does the Council of Mothers accept the Kyoshi Warrior Suki as the wife of your future chief?"

Iris gazed into the familiar eyes of her husbands son and pulled away from her husbands side as she answered, "No son of Chief Hakoda, it is not enough that your Chief and your tribe bless your union."

Only Altera and Kana were unsurprised at the response.

Katara made to move next to her brother, but was held back by her gran gran.

Sokka stood to his full height and let the strength of his lineage and his own accomplishments fill him, "What right do you have to deny your Chief and your tribe?"

"The voice of all women of the Southern Water Tribe, all those who have passed and all those who have yet to be born. The wife of the Chief must be Water Tribe, it is to her to teach the new generations, it is to her to lead in your stead and it is to her to bring life to your line. Permission and blessing are not enough, your wife must be water tribe." Iris' voice rang with authority through out the great hall.

Sokka listened to each word that his new mother spoke, then bowed his head and faced his father. "The Council of Mothers has spoken and a son of the tribe can only obey, Father-chief do I have your blessing and permission to take Suki apprentice of Council Woman Altera as my wife."

Hakoda smiled at his son, "I welcome such a daughter into our line."

Sokka grinned again as he faced his tribe, "What says my tribe?"

This time the cheers and pounding echoed through the great hall and did not subside for thirteen breaths.

Sokka's blue eyes glittered with joy as he faced his new mother, "Council woman Iris, what says the Council?"

"Daughter Suki deserves no less than the son of our Chief, together you will lead the tribe in peace and freedom." Iris bowed her head to her husband's son in respect.

Sokka grinned and in a breath he knelt on the ice across from a stunned Suki, "My Chief, my tribe and our mothers have given their blessing to our union. Name the day of our joining."

Suki stared at the blue eyed young man across from her and after several breaths replied, "The night when La is full."

Sokka stood and pulled his future wife into his arms across the table and kissed her breathless in front of his tribe and family.

The cheers and pounding didn't interrupt them for several minutes.

Pakku wrapped his arms around his own wife and smiled at his student and granddaughter as the moments passed.

Hakoda stood and helped his wife to her feet, then arm in arm they returned to their home and let the tribe care for it's self for three days.

Katara prepared Suki's clothing for her impending wedding. She sewed her a special set of cloths. Ones of a deep blue-green, a blending of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom colors, that highlighted her eyes and skin tone. Kana drilled traditional cooking into her head at meal times, Altera was tireless in her teachings and in the evening's she and Iris walked around the village as she listened to the customs that she would uphold as the Chief's wife.

Two days before the wedding she was woken early by Iris and Katara. They led her out toward the Warrior and Hunters residences. She and Katara were bundled into a prepared sled. Iris directed the wolves out into the tundra and turned to race parallel with high ice cliffs until the sun was high in the sky. When they stopped at the mouth of a wide cave, Suki looked around with curious eyes. Iris staked the sled into the ice around them, and released the wolves. With a grin she pulled a thin weave net out of the rear pack of the sled and directed Katara to freeze it to the floor as she spread it out before them, then it was frozen to the cave walls.

She carefully applied her specially crafted whale oil tincture to the net, the oils staining and filling the fine mesh with their stick substance. By afternoon, she sealed her skein and returned it to the sleds rear pack. Then she scatterd small pieces of fresh blubber over the net, until most of it was covered, before she completed her task the floor of the cavern undulated.

Katara and Suki watched in horrified fascination as dozens upon dozens of young ice-serpents left the warmth of the cave to dine on the unexpected meal. The net was filled with the serpents and none escaped the treated mesh. Their angry hisses filled the late afternoon air as Iris pulled the two women with her as they retreated from the cave entrance. She pulled Suki's battle fan out and gave it to her, she nodded to Katara to have her water at the ready and she held her skinning knife in one hand an a long dagger in the other.

Suddenly the young serpents hissing became frantic and the three women heard the snap of the net as three massive bodies made their way out of the cave.

Iris acted first, she slammed her long knife into the back of the serpents neck and pinned it's mouth closed with her dagger.

Katara formed an ice whip and sliced the head clean from the body.

Suki waited for hers to get closer and before it's great gaping mouth could strike ripped open it's mouth with the sharp edge of her fan as it's fangs tried to puncture the metal, it died moments later.

Before the sun set Katara pulled two lanterns from the sled and illuminated the mouth of the cave. Iris moved the dead ice-serpents bodies into a protected hide and cinched it closed with ties, then packed snow over it. The net of the young ice-serpents, was covered in snow and left for the wolves to find as their dinner.

With a grin Iris lifted a lantern and moved deeper into the cavern, Suki and Katara following quickly. When the light of the lanterns was dwarfed by glowing moss walls, Iris looked around the darker sides of the cavern and gathered the several hundred eggs into another protected hide and cinched that closed. With a grin she heft the now weighty sack over her shoulder and returned to the mouth of the cave to burden the sled with their prize.

When she returned she was pleased to find that the girls had scanned the rest of the cavern with their lantern and finding nothing else of interest, divested themselves of their cloths and entered the crystal clear water of the hot spring. Following their example she stripped and entered the soothing waters with a sigh. For the rest of that night, the three women spoke easily of things past and enjoyed the warm water. They rested easily through the night in the warm cave, protected from the creatures of the ice by the wolves.

The morning was well underway by the time the relaxed trio left the hot spring cavern.

"Remember my daughters, if you ever return always wait for the oldest of the females before you enter. They eat their breeding males and most often three of the powerful females will take up residence in that cave." Iris' voice was a purr as she told the other women.

Suki sighed, "That seems like a lot of work for a warm bath."

Iris smiled, "It is indeed, however the flesh of the females and the eggs are worth the hunt and a night of warmth is a blessing before the dark days."

Katara sighed, "I never even knew that hot spring was there."

Iris smiled at the younger woman as they raced across the ice and snow, "It is the most dangerous of all the hot springs, the un-weary are often returned to the spirits. The bite of the breeding females is deadly."

Suki sighed, "It's the closest one isn't it?"

Iris nodded, "Indeed, however it will not be occupied again until the breeding females from other nests start their search for their own breeding grounds before the sea-rhino migration begins. So if you were to ask for a sled to be prepared to be gone for a week perhaps ten days, you would have no trouble so long as you keep the wolves fed."

Suki smiled as she snuggled deeper into the furs, "Time alone Mother Iris?"

Iris laughed and it was taken by the sudden wind as they continued their journey back to the village. They were back in the village by early afternoon.

Suki blushed as she considered her new mother, "I would like very much to share the hot spring with Sokka, our time alone."

Iris smiled, "The sleds will be ready at first light, one for you to return on and the other to burden you with supplies enough for newly joined and five wolves for ten days."

Suki smiled and helped Katara carry the cinched hide with the bodies of the ice-serpents.

Iris hauled the hide with the eggs directly to the cooking room of the great hall, the custard wouldn't be ready until the joining feast. Stripping off her gloves and parka she lit her cooking fire and swung the large communal caldron over it. She un-cinched the carrying hide and started cracking the eggs into the large pot, by the time she was finished La was beginning her journey. She carefully poured the warm custard into the cooling pales and set them on the plank covered ice shelves she insisted on for cooling. She filled the large hot pot with several pales of snow and watched as it melted into warm water, allowing her to clean out the caldron before she returned to her home.

Katara watched as Mati and Isi deftly arranged Suki's hair in a series of complex braids and twists. The hybrid blue-green clothing did make Suki's eyes dazzle in the low light of the lanterns. "You look beautiful Suki," she said as the other girl stood ready to be escorted to the great hall. Her betrothal necklace was enhanced by the colors of her joining cloths and it glittered in the moonlight.

The four young women exited her borrowed room to find Altera, Kana and Iris waiting for her. Kana draped a pale delicate veil over her face and held her hands warmly. Altera moved forward next and handed her a braided cord, then moved the veil aside and kissed her cheek. Iris took the braided cord and slipped the largest fang she could find from the ice-serpent that Suki killed. She smiled at Sokka's chosen as she tied the fang in place on the cord and returned the necklace to Suki.

Suki glanced at the fang necklace and touched her own with a smile.

Pleased with her understanding Altera said softly, "A man carves so that all may know his chosen is taken. A woman hunts so that her man knows she will protect their home and offspring with all that she is."

Suki smiled at the three women and nodded, she was ready to join her life to her chosen mates.

They approached the closed doors of the great hall and in one hand the three mothers pounded on the doors.

The doors were opened and Suki's eyes went directly to Sokka who was standing before his father and chief with in the center of the great hall. She walked to his side and faced the Chief.

"Who offers this daughter to the son of the chief?" Hakoda asked in his deep tenor.

Altera replied, "The Council of Mothers, offers their daughter Suki to Sokka, the son of the Chief."

Hakoda nodded, "What benefit to the tribe is received by accepting and blessing this union?"

Hana stood forward, "The benefits that come from the heart and hands of a true daughter of the tribe. Those provided by an ice-serpent hunter, a tanner and the apprentice of Council woman Altera."

Hakoda asked, "Is this the will of the Southern Water Tribe?"

The cheers and pounding lasted for seven breaths.

"What benefit to the Chief is received by accepting and blessing this union?" He asked with a slight smile.

Iris stood forward, "Three tunics of polar-croc hide, and the teeth of two of the beasts."

Hakoda stared at his wife for a moment, then he grinned at her as the Tribe pounded their appreciation of the bride gift to the clan.

Hakoda's smile was wide as he considered the couple in front of him. "What benefit to the family is received by accepting and blessing this union."

Altera stood forward, "The blessings of family expanded and line continued, the joy of a true match to a beloved son."

"Are there any that doubt the wisdom of this union?" his voice commanding.

Silence responded.

"Daughter Suki, what do you offer to Sokka?" Hakoda asked.

Suki held up the necklace, "My promise to protect our home and offspring with all that I am."

Sokka's blue eyes widened as he stared at the finger length fang that hung from a union cord. He dipped his head and sighed as her fingers fastened the cord around his neck.

"Son Sokka, what do you offer to Suki?" Hakoda asked through his pride.

Sokka held Suki's hands in his own, "My heart, head and hands to protect and provide for her and our offspring."

Suki smiled at her mate from under the veil, his honest words and shining eyes warming her as much as the hot spring had.

"You are joined!" Hakoda announced. "Face your tribe," he removed the veil from Suki, "let nothing stand between you on your path of ice and water."

Sokka smiled as he held Suki's hand and let his gaze travel over that of his tribe.

There was another great knocking at the doors.

Hakoda called out, "Who seeks to enter?"

"Daughters of the Water Tribe, to feed their family and newly joined," came the reply.

Hakoda smiled, "Then enter daughters of the tribe!"

Sokka was poured into the sled at dawn and Sukki snuggled in behind him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. The two sled teams reached the cave by mid day and as soon as they were both safely with in the warm cave, the wolves released, the sled secured and the supplies stowed safely they were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

* * *

Iris and Hakoda returned to their home just as the sun set, smiling as they made their way through their village to their own residence.

Before they could retreat to their bed chamber, they found themselves surrounded by the Warriors and hunters and taken to the great hall. With in, lay two unconscious forms with black burns obvious on their wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iris growled at Katara as she moved away from her husband. "Keep your distance husband."

"They arrived after you left," Katara whispered, "Even Appa has been affected."

"What has been done?" Iris asked, her voice almost warming.

"We had no water left," Katara replied, "the last skein was left with the healers in the Fire Nation."

Iris moved quickly, grabbing the long knife from her husbands side, she opened her arm and touched the lips of the afflicted with a bloody finger. "Everyone Katara, not one person is to be left untreated." She shifted her gaze to her husband as she held her arm over a bowl.

"Wife?" Hakoda growled as he grabbed the knife from her hand and tried to staunch the flow of blood.

"This is the cure my husband, it beats with in the breast of all those who were the loving union of two elements." Iris' voice was tired, "there is no other in our tribe."

"Yet," smiled Katara as she thought of her brother. "The hunters have already been touched, we begin with the Warriors." She brought one forward and ran her a finger dipped in blood over their lips, "You must taste of her Bato," she pleaded with her fathers friend.

Bato refused, "Our Chief commands us."

Iris understood and lifted a finger dripping with blood she said, "My promise to protect our home and offspring with all that I am."

Hakoda opened his mouth as he gazed into her eyes and licked her finger clean. He addressed his men, "We are commanded by our healers."

Katara sighed in relief as the warriors allowed her to protect them from the burning flesh.

Hakoda wrapped his arms around his now sitting wife, rubbing her protruding belly as he watched her blood flow into a bowl. When the bowl was filled he growled, "Katara!"

Hearing her fathers concern, she encased her hands in water and closed the bleeding wound, yet one more fine scar upon the delicate flesh of her new mothers wrist.

Hakoda seeing the scars, closed his eyes as he held his wife there were many such scars on both her wrists.

The warriors once treated were asked to bring the rest of the tribe to the meeting hall once more. La was deep with in her journey across the sky by the time the tribe had been treated. Katara cleansed the bowl in a large pale of water and with Isi's help approached the sick bison.

Appa growled at the unfamiliar scent mixed with a familiar one.

Katara took the water from Isi and sent her back to the village as she approached once more, "Hi Appa," Katara purred at the giant beast, "I know you must be thirsty, I brought you water. You want some?" She set the large pale down and moved closer, caressing his head and scratching that spot on his face that he loved.

After a few minutes he relaxed under her touch and licked her.

Katara sighed, "How about that water now?"

The air bison's tongue rolled out.

Katara laughed as she bent the treated water into Appa's mouth, then followed it with a little snow.

He whuffled his appreciation, then closed his eyes and slept.

With a relieved sigh Katara returned to the great hall and nodded at her gran gran and Master Pakku, "We'll know in the next few days."

Hakoda rested near his wife as his eyes trailed the network of fine scars along her wrists and arms.

Iris woke lazily to the feel of her husband's warm body next to her.

"Wife," Hakoda said softly, "you have risked what you had no right to risk." He rested his large hand on her belly.

Iris nodded.

Hakoda sighed, "You should have returned to your tribe as soon as you knew you were with child."

Iris nodded again.

"Why did you not?" his voice dark with retrained anger.

"For the lives of my husband's full grown daughter and first born son," she replied softly as she opened her eyes. "This child will help rebuild our tribe, but it will not lead as the first born male and it can not heal as our grown daughter does."

Hakoda rubbed the distended flesh under his hand, "I will not risk you or our child for anything less than the survival of our tribe." His voice soft, "I am not pleased with your actions but I understand them my wife."

Iris smiled and rested her right hand on her husband's cheek, "Thank you husband."

Hakoda kissed his wife and lost himself to the feel and taste of her.

By the next mid day meal, Aang and Toph had woken long enough to partake of food and water. By the evening meal, Toph was settled into Sokka's old room and Aang was settled into Kana and Pakku's second room.

Katara hugged the younger girl often, mostly because it caused the blind girl to growl at her and swear as she complained that her feet felt blind in all this snow and ice.

Aang sighed as he sat no where near Katara or Toph, he was seated on the warriors side of the great hall tables, since he had started his 14th year. After the diner that he barely touched, Aang was asked to explain his arrival.

Aang stood and moved into the center of the great hall, he bowed to Hakoda. "Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I beg leniency for unknowingly risking your tribe. When we set forth from the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, we had not been touched by the sickness. My companion and I stopped for a day to check the health of her family. I fear it was then that…"

Iris felt her husbands anger, "Avatar Aang," she shook her head, "You risked every child, woman and man when you came to our home." Her blue eyes glittered with anger, "Our Chief is merciful," she bowed her head to her husband, "there is no defense you can offer that the Council of Mothers will accept. Contain your answers to the question that has been asked of you."

Aangs grey eyes stared at the woman he called Mother Iris, he shifted his focus to Hakoda's deep blue eyes and found comfort in the orbs that were identical to Katara's. "Sokka, sent messenger hawks to invite Prince Zuko, Lady Bei Fong and myself to his wedding. We were detained in leaving Omashu, having had no word from Zuko, we delayed our arrival for as long as we dared."

"You arrived too late Avatar Aang," Hakoda sighed, "The newly joined couple are out in the tundra for their alone time for the next ten days.

Aang bowed and returned to his seat with a sigh. When the meeting was over he waited for Katara and Toph, only to find that he was escorted by Master Pakku out into the village.

Pakku glanced at the young Avatar and shook his head, "Wait young Avatar, do not draw attention to your preference of the Chiefs daughter."

Aang blushed as he kicked the snow covered walk.

Pakku sighed, "Come, Kana has low bread and dried salt pears." He walked away from the boy expecting him to follow.

Over the next few days he was never left alone with Katara, she was kept busy by her gran gran and her mother. He played with the children because both times he'd been invited on a fishing expedition with the other warriors he'd turned grey and opted to not fish.

Toph had been complaining to no one because she couldn't see them, when she was yanked by the collar and pulled into an ice cave and given a task that didn't require her eyes. For three days she helped the older women strip the bones of the blubber whales of the meat. She listened to the old women talk and after the first day had their laughter echoing out of the shipwrights cavern and out over the water. She was picked up just after dawn and returned to the chiefs house at dusk.

She returned the first night covered in whale meat and grinning like a hog-monkey in mud, "that was great!" she grinned as she was stripped of her cloths and forced into a warm bath.

After the last of the meat was stripped from the blubber whale carcasses, she was sat down next to the carcass of three polar-crocs and instructed as to how to pry the teeth from their jaws with out getting cut to shreds. It required a light touch and a strong arm. This time was spent with Katara's mother Iris. By the end of the fourth day, she could hear the differences between Katara, Iris, Mother Altera, Old mother Una and Old Mother Henna's soft footfalls.

After the polar-crocs lost their teeth to her strong grip, she smiled as she walked arm in arm with Katara. "Thanks Katara," the younger girl said softly.

Katara smiled, "Toph, I know your parents stifled you, but you have to know how much faith I have in your ability to do what ever you set your mind to."

Toph smirked, " 'Course I do Sweetness, just wanted to make sure you remembered that."

"Yes, Toph," Katara grinned as she let the younger girl follow her up the stairs to the main living area.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

* * *

Zuko stared at the letter in his hands, Iroh had sent him to a distant Island in the Fire Nation. An uninhabited island, to wait for the disease to leave the island nation. It had come so fat, he had been returning to the Fire Nation from visiting Aang and Bumi in Omashu when the hawk had come.

That had been three months ago.

According to Sokka's letter, the capital island and the palace had been healed. It was time to return home.

His ship docked in the Fire Navy port, two weeks after the island had been healed. He jogged from the port to the palace to find that none of the royals or servants that had staid with his uncle survived the disease. He was met at the outer palace gates by the Naval healer.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the man sighed, "Thank Agni you survived the disease and have returned. The admirals have been coordinating the healing craft since the Water Tribe Healers left the Fire Nation. It was Healer Katara and the Kyoshi Warrior women that cleaned the palace of the dead and returned their fire to Agni." He bowed deeply, then moved aside.

Zuko walked the empty palace, it felt as filled with ghosts as that town where Azula had shot uncle with her lightening. He moved confidently through the halls, followed by the younger royals and retainers who'd accompanied him to Omashu. He found the Fire Lords Chambers empty and stripped of all but the bare components of the room. By mid moon he returned to his own chambers, guided by his own fire.

To tired to prepare for bed he simply extinguished his flame and lay on the familiar comfort. Never noticing the pages laying on the pillow next to him. He awoke with the rising of the sun and moved directly to his bathing chamber. When he returned to his room he found Mai waiting for him, with her usual bored expression pasted on her face. "Mai, what brings you here so early?"

Mai stared at her boyfriend, as her fingers brushed the pages concealed with in her lap. "You are Fire Lord now, with the loss of so many of our country, you must marry and provide and heir." Her voice steadier than she could have anticipated.

Zuko nodded his head as he smiled, "Well then, how about it Mai, you ready to be Fire Lady?"

Mai's dark eyes sparkled as she stared into his own, "Yes," a faint smile rested on her lips, "yes I am."

Zuko moved forward and brushed his lips against hers as he returned the smile, "Good, we must find the Crown, get passed my coronation and then we will be ready to set the date."

Mai wrapped her arms around him, "That's good enough for me," forgetting the pages hiding in the folds of her dress she stood and possessed his mouth.

Zuko didn't notice the pages mixed in with their clothing.

The servant who was responsible for the bed chamber neatly stacked the pages on the top of the Fire Lords desk. Over the next few days they were buried by more and more pages of official documents and requests for aid. By the time Zuko's temper nearly cracked the training ground, the paper covering the pages of Katara's letter were covered by two fingers of paper.

In the Southern Water Tribe, spring turned to summer and in the days of the sea-rhino migration Iris gave birth to a blue eyed boy. He was named Artem and was a healthy, robust son of the water tribe.

Hakoda carried his second son around their bed chamber as he tried to convince the boy that sleep would be a good idea.

Artem would sleep, only after he'd eaten.

Sokka held his wife's long hair as she lost her breakfast again and moaned her displeasure of the event. Kana had told him yesterday that Suki was growing his child and now he had to show her every attention or else he would find himself out in the snow begging his father for a place to lay. He'd already promised that they would return to Kyoshi for the dark season and come back with more vessels for the blubber whale hunt. They were taking seven of warriors with them, ones who had approached Sokka and made clear their intention of finding themselves a hunter wife.

In the weeks of the sea-rhino migration, preparations were made for the departing Water Tribe and for the dark days.

Toph found herself busy with the other women from when she was awoken to when she went to bed. She was sitting in the main living area holding Artem when she felt the Chief settle next to her.

"Chief Hakoda," she smiled in the direction she'd felt him settle, as she handed him the babe.

"No Toph you will need practice for your own," he smiled down at the girl. "The Council of Mothers will miss you greatly when you leave us for the dark days." He said softly as he continued his braiding.

Katara glanced at her father as she continued with her own sewing by firelight.

Toph nodded, though she said nothing.

"You have been a great help to the tribe these passed seasons, the old mothers especially will miss your humor and fierce pride." He smiled as he worked, his amusement obvious in his tone.

"I miss the earth," she replied, "I miss being able to see and fight."

Hakoda nodded, "Of course, every hunter misses her skills when they are not used." He glanced at his deadly wife. "That means that you have the heart of a true warrior."

Toph continued playing with the infant, though she said nothing else.

"I have had no news of your people, my son and daughter travel to Kyoshi before the dark days." He smiled at Katara as he winked.

Toph nodded as she continued to hold the infant.

"Will you be returning with them for the blue whale hunt? I know your skill with knife will be missed if you do not." Hakoda's voice was even, even though his deep blue eyes danced with humor as he winked once more at his daughter.

Toph stopped playing with the child as she gazed in the general direction of the Chief. "I would be welcome?"

"In these times," Iris said from her other side as she took the babe, "only children of the tribe may come and go as they please. Soon when the world heals, we will welcome all as we have in the past."

Toph's face fell, "I am not Water Tribe."

"The Council of Mothers disagrees daughter Toph," Iris said in a strong voice as she handed the babe to her husband. Once the child was clean and changed Hakoda accepted the boy and held him close to his heart.

Toph's head swivled toward the older woman, "I thought, because we brought the sickness, you said there was no forgiving, because we risked the tribe?"

Iris took the younger girls hand, "There are no words that the Southern Water Tribe would accept." Iris replied as she tucked a strand of hair that had come loose, behind the girls ear. "Words mean nothing to the ice and frozen zephyrs, only actions can truly speak for the heart. That is our way. Words fire the blood of the warrior but for the women of the tribe, it is ever the actions of it's sons and daughters that reveal their hearts."

Toph stared blankly toward the warmth, "Then how come Sweetness talks so much?" her voice dry with her humor.

Iris chuckled at Katara's blush and fierce expression.

"Because, just like you, she has a warrior's heart and talking for company will always be different than speaking with your heart." Iris said as she kissed the younger woman's forehead. "Now daughter Toph," Iris said in a much more serious voice, "will you be returning with our children, to your tribe, before the blue whale hunt?"

Toph stared in the general area she'd heard Katara settle, "Sweetness?"

"Yes Toph?" Katara replied grinning.

"How old does a girl have to be before her father begins considering suitors?" Toph's voice was bland.

"16," Katara replied with a smile, absently fingering her necklace.

"So I wouldn't be married off to some idiot the moment I return?" her voice still bland.

"No, you'd have at least three more years," Katara replied smiling.

"Who determines who is eligible to take me for husband?" Toph growled.

"Your father," Hakoda said from the girls right, "it is the responsibility of the father to approve the match and provide the dowry."

"I don't think my father lives," Toph said softly.

"Of your earth father I do not know," Iris said as she held the girls hand, "However, I doubt he'd get a word in edge wise with your tribe father anyway."

Hakoda glared at his wife, he wasn't that bad.

"My tribe father?" Toph puzzled.

"Yes daughter?" Hakoda asked with his own smile, as he pretended that the girl asked him a question.

Toph's head swivled to the man next to her as she stared her unseeing eyes at him, "You would be my father?"

"Who else could contain your wrath against the frost-hares?" Hakoda grinned.

Toph blushed as she remembered that event. "Katara?" Toph asked in a small voice.

"He'll need to focus on someone beside me, now that Sokka is married and starting his own family," Katara moved and sat next to her father, "You won't be the baby of the family though."

Toph's milky eyes shed a single tear as she held out her hand, "Thank you tribe father for letting me go for the dark months."

Hakoda held the blind girls hand in his own and squeezed her fingers, "Now, you've been lazy too long. Old Henna will lecture me for indulging your lazy habits if you are not rested enough to help her tomorrow."

Toph grinned as the Chief of the Water Tribe, her new father, pretended to lecture her. She moved to her feet and smiled as she made her way to her room. Once comfortably resting in the furs she allowed herself equal measures of joy and sadness. So much had changed since the comet, she was glad to have a place to call home. Even if here she was as blind as her parents thought she was. She'd miss traveling with Aang, it was a time of sickness in the nations, now was not the best time to travel. She fell asleep with a shy smile resting on her lips.

On the next full moon the tribe gathering in the great hall once more, in the days following the Avatar and his bison, as well as the chief's children would be leaving for the dark days to return before the blubber whale hunt with more ships.

It was on this day that Bato, Sato and Tokko stood before their people to ask their permission to wed.

Bato crossed his arms and glared at his wife to be, he was determined to have her as his own. He was tired of warming her bed when she felt like it.

Renna returned the warriors glare with a cold smirk, even as her blood pumped through her veins at twice the normal speed.

"My Chief," Bato bowed, "My tribe and Council of mothers, your sons stand before you under La's full light to receive your blessing in claiming fatherless daughters of the tribe as wives."

Hakoda's blue eyes sparkled as those around them pounded on the tables giving their consent.

Bato grinned as he met the fierce green eyes of his chosen, he stalked forward and knelt across the table from her as his brothers did the same to their chosen brides. "Name the day of our joining."

Renna's green eyes glared at the man.

"Warrior Bato," chided Kana, "that is not our way, though fatherless these daughters are no less protected by their mothers and sisters and I think you'll find one sister in particular finds your actions offensive."

Bato looked around the room and was startled to find the angry ice filled gaze of his Chief's wife staring at him, promising pain if he continued as he was. Bato glanced at his Chief and saw the slightest nod, this was his right they were both grown it was not a woman's place to argue with her husband or chief.

Bato refocused his attention on the green eyed woman before him, "Name the day."

He fell back when a long knife imbedded it's self between his open knees.

Iris was enraged, she'd seen Hakoda give his permission for this offensive courting to continue. Her storm filled eyes connected with her husbands and she finally saw what her beloved tribe had become since she made her promise to La. "We refuse your suit on behalf of our sister, Warrior Bato."

Bato recovered enough to pull the long skinning knife from between his legs and rest it next to him, "Your voice carries no weight in this matter, wife of Chief Hakoda or Council Woman Iris."

Iris' eyes glittered in the fading light, "You have forgotten your place Warrior, as both Council Woman and as Wife of the Chief my words carry weight, more than your own. You are not husband, you are not provider, you are not father. You do not hunt for the benefit of tribe, no, as all warriors you hunt because it brings your existence weight in the eyes of your brothers."

Bato rose to his feet and faced the woman.

Iris also rose to her feet ignoring the pull of her husbands hand to keep her sitting, "What do you provide for this tribe, Warrior?" she spit out the last word, "Did you keep your tribe safe when she was in danger? Did you protect her as was your sworn duty as warrior? What do you have that was not provided to you by the women of this tribe? You say my voice holds no weight, in the ways of the warrior it holds nothing. In the way of the tribe my actions have spoken far louder of tribe and place than yours."

She moved around her tribe and entered the central meeting hall, "You have made no honorable claim upon my sister, you offer to take her as concubine. Why should she do for you as she refused for another? You offer her no protection, you offer her no promise of fidelity, you offer her no reason to expect that you will provide or attempt to provide for any offspring. You didn't offer her your heart or your hands, you commanded where you have no right." Her voice colder than the howling wind, "I find your actions offensive," blue eyes glittering with anger.

Bato faced his Chiefs wife as he stepped forward and found that she was as tall as he and locked blue eyes with blue. "If you were warrior your words would demand that I defend my honor."

Iris stared at her husband's friend, she did like the man but she would not tolerate this. "Does the truth of this woman's words offend the great and mighty Bato?" she mocked him.

Bato restrained himself from striking the woman.

"Is not a warrior superior?" Iris pushed, as she watched him fight himself to retaliate as men did with fists. "Do you really believe that I would allow you to harm me?" she circled around him, "that you are quick enough, determined enough or," she paused, "foolish enough to challenge a hunter to a fight." She whispered low, "I've killed more creatures than you've ever seen, I've ended their lives with my hands, a knife, a bow, a spear, a stone and with swords."

"Hunters know little of a warriors skill," he replied in certain tones.

Iris' eyes narrowed, "Warriors protect the village and the tribe, where a hunter is allowed only to face that which makes the lives of the village easier." She glanced at all the hunters and the warriors, "What happens when they are one and the same?"

Bato looked confused, "A warrior protects the village from any threat." His eyes narrowed, "You are off track wife of Hakoda, a warrior's worth is in the eyes of his brothers."

Iris smiled, "A daughters worth is in the eyes of her tribe."

Bato addressed Hakoda, "Chief, does your wife speak with your voice?"

Iris' smile died and now her blood slowed in anticipation of a true conflict, Hakoda held her heart in hands. She continued to glare at the warrior.

"Wife return to your place and silence your voice against a warrior in my hall," his own voice a growl.

Iris looked at no one as she left the center of the room and returned to her place next to Hakoda, though she made certain nothing of her touched him. Her anger at his warrior's disrespect of her sisters boiled in her veins.

Bato faced the green eyed woman and said, "You have not yet named the day of our joining."

Renna glanced at Iris, then at her sister hunters and warriors and smiled as she said, "The day Bato, Warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, acknowledges that the women of his tribe are worthy of the respect of warriors." Her green eyes glistening with amusement and a fine smirk rested it's self on her lips.

Hakoda noted the smile on his wife's face and the fury on his best friends, he restrained his sigh.

"That is not a calendar day," Bato growled.

"You never specified, you simply assumed that I had not the sense to choose a time that would never occur. By tribal tradition I am an engaged woman, no suit can be accepted and you can also make no other suit. You have already tasted what you've claimed and as no child is forth coming of the union, I have all the time in the world to wait for the day of our joining." Renna sat and watched as the warrior across from her came to terms with what happened.

He shifted his glare to the wife of his chief, though he said nothing. He returned his attention to the green eyed woman, "I do not accept the day of the union."

"Do you withdraw your suit?" Altera asked from her place.

Bato's attention shifted from the green-eyed woman to the oldest woman of the Mothers Council. He said nothing for long minutes, he had to tread carefully now, if he withdrew he'd never have her as wife and if he did not he still wouldn't have her and could ask no one else, unless she died. His blue eyes caught the amused green ones, "I do not withdraw my suit, I await the day of our union." He bowed and returned to his place at the warriors table.

He glanced at his brothers, Sato's chosen had accepted the betrothal necklace he'd carved and set the day for the last day of light before the dark days. Tokko's had ended up in his lap on the inside of the great tables, kissing him madly as she set her day for two nights from now.

Renna watched with a smile as her sisters accepted her betrothed's brothers, her thoughts filled with what could have been if he had acted as his brothers did. A true offer of joining, she settled a smirk on her features as she caught the turbulent eyes of her betrothed. A little proud that he wouldn't be able to marry anyone either, she rested her arms across her chest, mimicking his position.

After the business was concluded Iris moved to her feet and moved from the hall, she opened the door to allow the women who were hosting the festivities to enter with the planks of the dinner. Feeling less than pleased with her husband she closed the large door behind her and moved into the cleaning chambers. Seeing nothing to clean she moved across the bridge to the warriors quarters. Taking a long skinning knife from the tanners chambers she moved to the cold room where the last of the polar-crocs was being kept.

Before she could change her mind, she pulled the rope that dangled from the body and drug the dead creature out into the tundra. The night was clear and her journey was easy. She staked the polar-croc to the tundra ice, two hours walk from the village. With quick and efficient movements she sliced open the croc and exposed it's belly meat. She retreated at a jog and made it back in a quarter of the time.

She worked the ice until dawn, causing a sharp wall of ice to protect the village from the polar-crocs. She made a thick base so they would have a problem digging their way into the village. If anyone wondered at the change to the outer wall, she'd decided to say it was a temporary solution for the dark days. To help keep the village protected. She returned to her residence at dawn and immediately fed the irritated infant.

Hakoda feigned sleep as he watched his wife feed their babe, when she came to their furs he roused and started his day.

Iris watched Hakoda's strong back move around the room as he began his days concerns. Just as he was about to pass through the skins that lined their door, he paused and said, "It is my wish wife that you respect the warriors of this tribe. Bato is an excellent warrior and a good friend I would see him happy in his choice of wife." Then he was out the door.

Iris made no reply, she closed her eyes and lay next to their child letting the soothing sound of his breaths send her to sleep.

The next day Eisa joined Tokko and the village moved them into the sunrise residences.

Aang sighed as he launched himself onto Appa's back. Toph, Suki and Sokka were riding with him.

Katara waved them off once more, both sad and relieved that they would be leaving. She had been motherless for so long that sometimes she resented sharing her new mother with the others.

Sokka's ship sailed after the joining ceremony, as Renna had wanted to see her sister married to the man of her choice. She piloted Sokka's ship at his request and no warrior gave complaint, they had seen her talent during the blue whale hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

* * *

Mati and Isi stood on the wall next to Katara and Iris as the elder looked out over the tundra.

"What are we watching for?" Isi asked quietly.

Iris pointed to the slight motion that could be seen in the distance, she glanced at Mati. "Better get your long knife and help Hali to the Sun rise residences."

Mati looked at the tall Water Tribe woman, "What are they?"

Iris' ice blue eyes glittered, "A defining moment for the water tribe."

Mati took a deep breath and returned quickly to the hunter's area of the residence she stood on.

Isi stood quietly next the older woman, as they waited for what ever it was to draw closer.

Iris' blood slowed, calming her. She glanced at the girls next to her and said, "a long knife, a single piercing strike here," she used the tip of her finger to pinpoint the area. "The rest of the bodies are armored and hard to slice through."

"What?" Isi asked with a determined set to her jaw.

"Polar-crocs," Iris grinned with a wicked glint to her eyes, "tell your sisters how to kill them, Mati knows. We wont let them take the walls, or dig their way into the village. Go tell Chief Hakoda that danger approaches the village."

Isi took off at a run as she slid her way to the floor of the village.

Katara waited with her new mother for her father and the warriors.

By the time the warriors came to the wall the polar-crocs were almost identifiable. The warriors lined the wall and waited for their chief, in silence.

Hakoda strode confidently to the center of the wall, "What comes wife?"

Iris replied, "Polar-crocs husband." She glanced into his blue eyes, "Do you wish for the Hunters to assist the Warriors in protecting the village?"

Hakoda's blue eyes glittered in response, "Only to save our tribe, they will not risk themselves to hunt." His eyes softened as he gazed upon his daughter, "I need you available to heal the injured Katara."

Katara's blue eyes glittered and she restrained her own anger as she sighed, "Yes, father."

Iris nodded once to accept the command and left the wall with an unpleasant smile resting on her features. She caught Pakku's eye and said, "their claws dig through packed snow as though it was water, only ice causes them pause."

Pakku nodded and fortified the rear wall of the village.

Iris moved through the village, giving direction to the other women and the children. Blockading the entrances of the residences with solid ice doors. Once she was certain that all the tribes people and the wolves were safe, she met with her hunters in their common room.

Iris smiled at the grim forms of Mati, Isi, Yaza and Nisa, "Have you been instructed where to pierce the creatures?"

The women nodded and Iris' smile was wicked, "If any ask, you may instruct them. From the movement, there will most likely be over a hundred of the starved creatures. If they have traveled this far to hunt, then their natural grounds are no longer enough to sustain them. We must take all of them, they can not be allowed a successful hunt on our lands."

The women nodded once more.

Iris wielded long carving knives in each hand, they'd have no time to rest between kills as they had in the igloo.

She motioned to Mati, "we'll need a place that poses the greatest risk to their throats."

Mati gazed around, "Make them crawl over something, like they had to do with the igloo."

Isi grinned as she pointed at the wall, "the ranged launch won't work, and some will go out to meet them."

Iris froze at that, "then we must be prepared for the warriors to become overwhelmed."

The other women looked at her, "the death stench of a polar-croc begins at three hours and continues for two days. Do not open up their chests or stomachs, the only safe kill is through the throat."

Hakoda watched the oncoming horde of polar-crocs, he nodded to Bato to release the ranged weapons.

The spears and arrows glanced off the armored hides of the beasts as they continued their approach. Every warrior in the tribe was deadly with the spear, for none of them to strike a death blow was daunting to their moral.

"Cohort leaders!" Hakoda yelled as his men formed 11 men units, "Master Pakku, a way to meet them."

Pakku considered the Chief as he nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. Iris had told him how to protect the warriors, with ice until it was safe to move them to the healers rooms. With a complex series of cuts, he formed three series of narrow steps, from the wall down to the tundra floor.

The hunters watched as the warriors descended and moved quickly to the stairs. Katara cut away a portion of the wall and they waited, for the crocs to breach the line of warriors. The women positioned themselves two-by-two at each set of stairs.

When the first croc slid it's nose over the crest of the stairs, Mati impaled it's throat with a quick thrust and used it's own momentum to toss it over the side. Isi copied her lead and a second dead polar-croc landed next to the first one on the village floor. Their rhythm started they continued on until the first polar-croc slipped through their defenses.

"Katara!" Iris called, as she continued her grueling pace of stabbing polar-crocs through the throat. "Block the stairs and move the injured warriors back to the wall. "Isi! Mati! Hunt down that live one, he can feed on nothing!"

The two hunters leapt from the wall, landing on a pile of croc-bodies behind them and charging intercepted the live one before it could launch it's self off the wall. Two long skinning knives pierced it's throat simultaneously. As soon as their task was done the two women collapsed on top of the dead creature.

Yaza and Nisa's arms gave out next, just as the next croc came into position a long ice-knife stabbed it through the throat and it was moved to the pile of other dead crocs on the interior side of the wall. Katara blocked the wall with ice and turned the stairs into a slide, sending the rest of the approaching crocs sliding back down to the tundra.

Sparing a glance at her father and Master Pakku, she quivered snow at the masters tiring feet. He replied with a jet of water, blasting a dozen crocs away from him and giving him time to bring himself and Hakoda up to the wall.

With out speaking the two benders moved all the injured warriors to the wall, then built a covered igloo around the uninjured as they pushed the polar-crocs away from the men. Pakku changed the slide back to a set of stairs and the uninjured men returned to the wall as well, covered by a dome of ice.

Bato stared at the bodies of the slain creatures and paled when he saw a second wave approaching in the distance, "What has caused this onslaught?"

Hakoda had no answer for his friend. He watched his daughter heal the men on the wall. Pulling water from the ice around her and setting her glowing hands to their injuries.

Pakku watched as the Chief's wife continued her hunt, too stunned to change the stairs to a slide or dismiss them. It looked like every breath was a kill, one stab through the throat.

For Iris her actions were determined by her breath, inhale, right handed kill, guide the dying creature off the wall, exhale, left handed kill, guide the dying creature off the wall, inhale, right handed kill, guide the dying creature off the wall, exhale…so on and so forth. She heard the voices to her right, but to loose focus would allow one of the creatures to gain entrance to the village and that was not aloud.

Pakku shifted the stairs after he roused himself from the hypnotic rhythm of her twin blades, then he walled the entrance.

Iris glanced at the water bending master and her husband and jumped to the floor of the village. Moving quickly off her pile of dead polar-crocs she opened up a large store room door with in the ice wall and started looping a braided rope around the hind legs of one of her kills and pulled it into the cavern.

The other women followed her lead and under the stunned view of the Southern Water Tribe Warriors, the Hunters moved the 227 dead polar-crocs into cold storage and out of the village common area.

Hakoda's blue eyes glittered with anger as he watched his wife's tireless form. None of the hunters had even a scratch and all of their kills were just that, kills. He gave no order that the warriors assist the women in moving the substantial number of bodies into cold storage. He turned from his wife's endeavors and faced the next wave of polar-crocs. La's slight light catching only the reflective ridge of the creatures.

Iris' light eyes twinkled as her hunters counted the bodies of their kills, Mati had taken 42, Isi 35, Yaza and Eisa tied at 28 each, Katara accounted for three with her ice spear and she'd taken the rest with her double blades. Her smile pleased, 91 polar-crocs in one hunt, she was a true hunter. Feeling generous with her accomplishments she moved up the stairs to the wall and stood next to Hakoda. "If it pleases my Chief to know more about the opponent, I would share all the hunter lore about the polar-crocs."

Hakoda folded his arms across his chest, "Continue."

Katara sighed at her father's imperious tone, he sounded just like Zuko for a moment. With a frustrated sigh she shook the thoughts of the unaccounted for prince from her thoughts and continued on with her work.

Iris faced the tall blue eyed man, her eyes taking in the damage to clothing and weapon. She handed him a long knife, "A single piercing thrust, here," she indicated the point between his lower jaw and his throat, "angled up toward the skull, breaks the protection to the animals brain. Killing it almost instantly. The fleshy part of the throat and jaw mends the moment the knife is removed. Allowing for safe, indefinite keeping of the creatures. Any cut to the chest or stomach, causes the polar-croc to release it's final weapon, the death scent after three hours. Once a death scent is released it remains for two days and acts as a hunting call to other polar-crocs."

She glanced out over the mangled carcasses of the dead or dying beasts. "That is why they continue to flood to our village."

Hakoda stared at the softly illuminated form of his wife, "How many fell to your skill?"

"91," she purred, "May I suggest a strategy for the warriors?"

Hakoda glanced at his now curious men and nodded his head.

"Use the igloo that Master Pakku created, if he could be convinced to build two more such structures, three warriors could effectively kill many of the polar-crocs. A single crushed block per warrior hole just above shoulder level." Her voice the softest he'd heard it since, Bato had made his declaration.

Hakoda glanced at Pakku and questioned the older man with his eyes.

Pakku nodded and under the light of the moon pushed the croc's out of his way and made his contsructions. With a pleased smirk he nodded to Hakoda and folded his arms across his chest.

Hakoda pulled his wife into his arms and held her under the moonlight that made her glow, "Go to bed wife," he purred in her ear, "care for my son and daughter." He glanced at Katara who was slow to move to her feet, "let the warriors regain their pride and protect the village."

Iris frowned as she wrapped her arms around her husband and whispered in his ear, "Your warriors have pride to spare."

Hakoda chuckled and kissed his wife deeply. Comforting himself in the feel of her lips against his own and the press of her body into his, "Go home wife." He commanded with a smiling voice.

Iris sighed, "If you have not returned by the time Agni is well into the sky, I will show you once again why I am hunter and you are merely Chief and Warrior."

Hakoda's amused tenor rang out over the ice of their home as his wife left him standing before this mass of enemy.

It was the third day of the polar-croc hunt by the time the last of the creatures was killed. Every warrior had taken at least a dozen of the crocs by themselves and the hunters accounted for four times that amount.

Isi received a massive bite to the chest and had been saved permanent damage by Katara's skill in healing. Two warriors lost their lives to the injuries sustained on the first day of the hunt. Over 1200 polar-crocs lost their lives to the skill of the Warriors and Hunters of the Southern Water Tribe.

Pakku and Katara, carved dedicated cold storage caverns in each of the residences and the creatures were moved into the village to be divided and stored until time could be spent properly skinning and cleaning them. Once Hakoda was certain that no more would come, he called a tribal meeting in the great hall.

Hakoda presided over the meeting, exhausted and needing to end this feud between his wife and Bato. "Brothers," he said calmly, "The Southern Water Tribe is safe."

The low tables were pounded on in appreciation.

"Council Mother Iris," he said, with out looking at his wife. "Please face your tribe and family."

Iris moved from her place, handing the babe off to Katara who sat on her left. She moved between the tables and faced her family and tribe.

"Your wisdom of the old ways, gave our warriors the strength that was needed to defeat the threat to our Village. Your ability as Hunter brings wealth to your family and tribe. I ask our tribe if they would grant you a boon?" His sparkling blue eyes captured the mood of his tribe.

The entire hall rang with the loud approval of the tribe.

"Your tribe has spoken," he smiled at her, "You are granted a boon, that we will honor upon your request."

Iris smiled at Hakoda, then at all the people of her tribe, "I will not refuse my people their gift."

The cheers went on for seven breaths.

"Any other business?" Hakoda asked, hoping that there wasn't he wanted to go home and share his wife's furs.

Yon stood and made his way into the center of the hall, there he bowed to Iris and said, "Iris of the Council of Mother's, I would like your blessing to court Hunter Isi."

Iris glanced at the recovering woman, who was not unpleased by this news. "You have my blessing," she paused for a moment, "good hunting warrior Yon."

Yon's blue eyes sparkled with joy as he bowed and returned to his seat.

Next up was Goya, he bowed as he also said, "Iris of the Council of Mother's, I would like your blessing to court Hunter and Pilot Yaza."

Iris glanced at the young black haired woman who looked stunned.

"You have my blessing," she smiled at the man, then after a heartbeat said for his ears only, "go softly and you'll win her."

Goya's smile was radiant, then he too returned to his seat.

Hakoda waited for a moment, then sighed, "Rest my tribe, the dark days are coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko stared at the letter in his hands, too stunned to speak.

He'd just now remembered what Healer Yunosko had told him, Master Katara had come from the Southern Water Tribe and healed his people. The letter that he wasn't able to comprehend was a personal note from her to him. It had been sitting under a pile of official correspondence, slightly crumpled. Someone else had read the letter. That was the part that was causing him such fits of disbelief.

Katara had been the one to move his Uncle from his chambers and sent him on his way to Agni with the servants that had died around him. She had cleaned the room of all traces of illness and death, for him. She, Suki and two warriors had been the ones to clean the rest of the palace of the disease and death. Leaving him a clean slate, she'd written that Sokka had been responsible for getting rid of Ozai and Azula's bodies, burning them together and carving a marker for their memorial urns.

Zuko stared into the fire. He'd been moved to the Fire Lords Chambers for three months before he found the letter. They'd been searching for the crown since he returned. He couldn't be crowned Fire Lord with out Iroh's crown, his only consolation was neither could anyone else. Katara would know what happened to it, if it was missing before she arrived and cared for Uncle or if she had put it somewhere for safe keeping.

Agni he prayed it was the second reason.

He had to go see her, the letters said they were returning to the South Pole. He couldn't risk sending a messenger hawk to the others, he was certain that his correspondence was being intercepted. He snapped his attention back into focus and planned his next move. By dusk he had snuck out of the palace and disappeared into the Naval base, he'd take a balloon and fly to the South Pole.

He'd considered bringing Mai with him, but she'd been busy rebuilding the pool of servants from the survivors. He'd left her a note under her pillow, where she kept her sleeping knife, explaining why he'd left, what he hoped to accomplish and how he could be reached.

That night during her bath Mai's dressing woman turned down the bed and found the letter, with a quick glance at the bathroom door she pocketed the letter and continued with her duties.

Mai slept contentedly that night, with one hand under her pillow holding onto her favorite sleeping knife.

The servant woman, made her way from the Palace to her masters estate and returned to her chambers to await her lord.

Zuko was freezing, he couldn't believe how cold the air was or how fast it got dark as he traveled south toward the Southern Water Tribe waters. He'd land, but the only thing he could see was icebergs and the thought of being stranded on one of those was even less appealing than freezing as he forced his fire to keep the balloon in the air.

After traveling for nine days and the past two with out sleep his lapses in concentration was starting to put him at risk of a cold watery grave. When the metal basket of the balloon hit a tall glacier, he tumbled out and rolled down the slight incline. Turning himself into a large snow ball and carrying him closer to the village than anything else could.

The snow around him acted as insulation against the storm that burst suddenly upon the frozen landscape. Pushing the balloon into the cold waves that pushed against the glacier. He'd lost consciousness well before his snowball form stopped being moved across the tundra.

Zuko woke slowly, forcing himself to warm every part of his body with his breath of fire before he moved out of the white cocoon he'd awoken in. The sky was almost dark by the time he'd managed to warm up every part of himself. When his eyes adjusted to the constant expanse of white he turned himself around until he found a change in the tundra and started heading for what he hoped were cliffs.

He walked through the longest and coldest night of his life, thanking the spirits that as he made his way through this frozen land, that the cliffs were starting to become larger and therefore closer. He melted snow in his hands when he needed to slake his thirst and tried to ignore his hunger. On the third day he was cursing himself for a fool for trying to fly to the South Pole.

On the fifth day he reached the cliffs and followed their sharp edge until he found a cave.

It was the slightest sound, that wasn't a howling wind that caused his hands to flare and him to shoot what fire he could toward the source of the sound.

A startled hissing sound erupted in the cave around him, forcing him to become conscious. Just in time for him to notice the rapid approach of three large serpents.

Setting his dao blades aflame he positioned himself in front of them. Food and shelter, there was no way he was letting these creatures escape his blades.

He killed two of them strait off, the third buried it's fangs into his shoulder before he dropped his sword and grabbed it with fire filled hands.

Using one blade to hold himself up, he chopped a hunk of one of the serpents off the main body and cooked it on the tip of his sword. Resting while he cooked the serpents flesh, eating for the first time in six days helped his energy greatly. Once he felt revitalized he carefully explored the rest of the cavern.

To his great pleasure nothing else attacked him, there was a hot spring and several dozen eggs off to one side. He gathered the eggs in his coat and buried them in the snow, along with the other two serpents. The third serpent he drug by the tail toward the hot spring. Grateful to be warm again, he rested in the hot spring as he cooked sections of the serpent. After the rest of the serpent was cooked, he fell asleep on the soft moss near the hot spring.

Katara smiled as she rode the sled toward the hot springs, the days were dark and she needed to get away from the village for a couple of days. The sounds of her father and mothers joining, was echoed all over the village and several of her father's warriors had begun to pay her compliments, only to be chased away from her by Bato. When she'd spoken to Iris, the older woman had waited until Hakoda was gone from their home before she reminded the young water bender of the hot springs and helped her prepare the sled for a few days reprieve.

When the young water tribe bender found the cave mouth she was prepared to face several of the female ice-serpents, not to almost run over a snow covered form as she made her way to the hot spring. When she felt the impact of the sled and a body she stopped the wolves and set the brake to the sled. She brushed the snow from the white covered form and revealed fire nation cloths.

Taking a deep breath, she kept brushing off the dusting of snow and slowly uncovered most of the body. The face had yet to be uncovered, so when she finally brushed snow off the face; she was unprepared for the sight of a familiar scar. "Zuko!" She cried as she moved faster hoping that he was still alive.

Katara brushed the snow from the young man and her heart beat triple time as she felt the slightest pulse of his blood. She maneuvered him into the sled and tried to gauge how far from the hot spring she was. She moved the furs all around him and returned the way she came, she couldn't help him if she had to defend from the ice-serpents.

She returned to the village in a flurry of action, bringing the sled to a stop in front of her fathers house. "Mother Iris!" she yelled as she launched herself out of the sled and uncovered Zuko's slowly dying body.

Hakoda and Pakku were the first to answer her panic filled call.

"Katara!" her father called as he slid to a stop next to his daughter.

"I found him in the tundra!" Katara replied in a rush, "I, we, he needs to get warm."

Hakoda lifted the younger man into his arms and moved quickly into his own house, he recognized the Prince's face and wanted him out of the public eye until he was well enough to defend himself. He placed the younger man in Toph's room and let Katara and Kana tend to him. He returned to the sled, to see the form of his wife disappear into the low light, returning the wolves and the sled to it's place in the Hunter's residence.

An hour later he wrapped his arms around his wife as she stood to the side of the room that the Prince of the Fire Nation rested in.

Iris watched her daughter from the safety of her husband's arms, until Aremis cried for attention. She kissed Hakoda and pulled him back to their chamber, "Kana will tell us if his condition changes."

Katara was unaware of everyone else around her as she piled the furs on Zuko's body, and wrapped herself around him. She slept fitfully as Zuko developed a fever and slowly recovered from his exposure to the cold. On his third day Katara held him close as he yelled, "No father! I am your obedient son," the subsequent scream brought tears to Katara's eyes. She pulled water from the ice around her and covered the hand that was closest to his scar. She rested her hand against his scarred face and shuddered as he leaned into her touch and his whimpering quieted.

Zuko returned to consciousness for a moment to find himself staring into deep blue eyes, "Katara," he sighed, "uncle is dead."

Katara's eyes filled with tears as she rested her head against Zuko's, "I know, I know."

The Fire Lord's eyes fluttered closed as he said, "Thank you Tara, for taking care of him and my people."

"Shh, you must rest," she replied in a soft voice as the tears fell.

"I miss uncle," he replied before he lost himself to a more healing sleep.

Katara held him as her tears spilled from her eyes.

Iris closed the curtain to the room and returned to her household chores.

Four days later it was a groggy Fire Lord Zuko that emerged from the room to sit in the family room to join the others. He made to raise to his feet when the tall broad form of chief Hakoda entered the room.

"Sit Prince Zuko, my wife tells me you are not quite fit for a full assembly," his tenor rough with emotions.

Zuko returned to his seat with a relieved sigh, "Thank you Chief Hakoda, for everything that your tribe has done for me and for my people." He bowed to the other man from his seated position.

Hakoda stared at the back of the young man's head and said, "Your country still stands?"

Zuko nodded, "I fear that this sickness has taken many. No family has been untouched and the lack of a Fire Lord is trouble that we can hardly afford."

Iris still Katara's voice with a shake of her head.

Katara frowned at her mother as she listened to Zuko.

"Why have you not assumed the mantle of your heritage?" Hakoda's strong voice asked.

"I have done all that I can without the coronation, our laws are absolute. The full power of the Fire Lord is passed to the successor upon coronation. Until I am crowned, I command only the hearts of those loyal to me as Prince of the Fire Nation."

"What brought you to the South Pole during the dark days?" Hakoda frowned.

"Katara left me a letter when she healed my people," he glanced at the blue eyed bender and smiled at her, "I did not find it until just before my departure, I hoped that she could tell me of my uncle."

Hakoda stared at the soft expression of the fire nation price as he stared at Katara and his eyes narrowed when he saw a similar expression upon his daughters face.

"It is time to eat," Iris said with authority, "tomorrow is soon enough for tales."

Katara served, her father, Zuko and Pakku, then her gran gran and herself. She settled herself next to Zuko and they ate a joyful meal speaking of nothing of importance.

Zuko watched as the light haired woman handed her babe to Katara, "Watch your brother Katara."

Katara grinned and cuddled the small form as she tickled his eyes open to introduce him to Zuko, "this is my friend Zuko, Aremis."

Zuko smiled as he leaned in closer to brush the babes cheek with a finger.

Aremis smiled his toothless smile and grabbed Zuko's finer as his elder sister held him.

Iris watched the young prince for a moment then disappeared out into the village to find her husband. She waited behind him until he was certain that everything for the hunt was readied. When he faced her she smiled at him, "Would you walk with your wife husband?"

Hakoda grinned at his woman and took her arm as they walked toward the piers and the long ice flows. Once they were far enough away to not be spotted he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely.

Iris sighed in contentment at the feel of Hakoda's lips against her own. "I carry our child again my husband," her soft voice smiled into his ear.

Hakoda grinned and twirled her around, "Thank Tui and La!"

Iris smiled, "She loves him," she said simply.

Hakoda's smile faded and a dark expression over came his face.

Iris brushed her fingers over his cheek, "He loves her as well, he looks upon her as if she is more precious to him than his own breath." She didn't let her husband have time to speak, "he doesn't crave her for her strength, but for the depth of her compassion and softness. Our beautiful daughter will never disobey her father or seek to disappoint her tribe, she will give everything of herself for them." Her light blue eyes stared into the deep turbulent blues of Hakoda's, "Please don't deny her this chance, he came to her and risked his very life to face her."

"It is not enough," Hakoda replied softly, "the tribe will never allow a beloved daughter to wed a man they do not approve of."

Iris held his face, "I would never ask them too, we have several moons before there is a chance to return him to the Fire Nation. Take him, make him water tribe before he is crowned and returned to his people." Iris' voice took on a sharp edge, "Take that boy and make him a man in the way of our people, then allow her to choose."

Hakoda stared into the brilliant eyes of his wife, "I missed so much of her life already."

Iris wrapped her arms around her husband and let him recover his balance.

In the darkest part of the next morning Hakoda kissed her passionately, kissed the small form of his youngest son and his daughter's forehead. With a sharp nod to Kana and Pakku he maneuvered the not quite awake Zuko out into the dark.

Katara watched he father and Zuko disappear into the dark before she returned to her furs, she sent a prayer to Tui, La and Agni to watch over Zuko on his first water tribe hunt.

Zuko stood on the prow of the water tribe ship and smiled as the cold sea spray pulsed into the air around him, it reminded him of Katara. His golden eyes not seeing the vast deep blue of the Southern poles' waters. He was remembering his first experience upon the ships of the water tribe. He'd spent the first three days ill from the motion of the water and once they stopped their speedy movement through the water, they were surrounded by the huge bodies of the blue whales. Their great breath spewing frozen water into the air around the ships.

He was taught to throw the spears used to hunt the great creatures by Hakoda and by watching the other warriors and their deadly skill. He watched as one of the boats was pulled under the deep and cold waters, only to reappear at a distance from their previous position. He glanced at Hakoda who was shaking his head.

"Sato prefers the submersion tactic, it tires the whale faster; but also holds a greater risk for the crew of the ship." Hakoda answered the unasked question. "See how three harpoons form a bridle around the beasts mouth." He pointed to the six hide ropes that covered the whales head, "they are tied to the prow of the ship and when the whale dives it takes the ship with it. Once it resurfaces to breath, the ship returns to the surface as well. Dragging the ship underwater takes much of the whales strength and when it surfaces," he pointed to the distant ship. "The warriors are able to pierce the vulnerable area of it's eyes and kill it. Then it is tied to the accompanying ship and the hunt begins again."

"Why is it not killed?"

Hakoda nodded, "The blue whale sinks in death, it does not float like the blubber whales of the spring hunt."

Zuko nodded and started when a great breath covered them in sea water as the whale came to the surface. He grabbed both long knives and jumped onto the long body of the whale, running quickly up the body to the head he pierced the eyes with his knives and took a deep breath when the creature dove under the water.

Hakoda watched with a grin as the young fire lord threw himself into the hunt. He launched his harpoon into the tail of the creature and watched as the line snapped taught and their ship skimmed over the water. A few minutes later and a fair distance from their original position the whale surfaced with Zuko hanging from his knives.

When he felt the frigid air he took a deep breath and warmed his body enough to yank the blades from the whales eyes and flip himself onto the great beasts back. Relieved golden eyes caught the shape of a ship gaining upon them fast. Seeing safety nearby he launched himself into the air and caught the railing of the ship. His knives dropped to the deck of the ship as he held on.

Hakoda reached down over the side and with one arm, gave the young man enough purchase to be able to bring his frozen form on deck. He stared down at the golden eyed boy and grinned, "the last water tribe warrior foolish enough to try that was myself, on my own first hunt with my father. Dry off my boy."

Zuko started to shiver during the Chiefs brief speech the pride in the water tribe chieftan's voice evident even as his teeth clacked together. He moved quickly under the deck and dried his cloths with his bending. Exhausted by his sea-sickness and the energy he expelled during his underwater swim, he slept once he was dry.

Zuko returned to the deck of the ship and watched as Hakoda and his deadly crew blinded and tired out two more whales. The ships were spread all over the horizon as their hunting separated them from each other. One of the warriors handed him his knives with a grin and a wink. Zuko accepted them with a nod and approached Hakoda's side.

Hakoda glanced down at the young man and nodded to the whale that was still struggling for it's life.

Once more Zuko dropped from the deck of the ship to the whales body and this time he was able to blind the creature and return to the ship without more than his boots getting wet.

A day later the hunt was done and now began the slow task of returning to their tribe. The whales were distributed, one to a ship and the oars came out. Every man on the ship rowed for three hours, they worked in sets of three pairs. Hakoda paired himself with Zuko until he was certain that the young man was strong enough to work with others.

Zuko rowed with Hakoda on the first day, he was quiet as his body kept pace with the Chief of the Tribe. The second day he was pared with Hakoda again, but this time there was conversation, at least by Hakoda.

Hakoda watched the young warrior and said, "The blue whale hunt is the only hunt of the dark days, once spring comes the warriors hunt for the blubber whale and the hunters return with snow-phant."

"and polar-croc!" Bato chimmed in with a grin.

"Don't forget ice-serpent!" Mito added as well.

Hakoda sighed, "Must you frost-hares constantly remind me of the talents of my wife when we are so far from her furs?"

The other man laughed at their Chief's slight growl.

"Don't let the stern visage of our chief distract you for the longing he feels for his honored wife," Mito grinned, "Surely you have heard his fevered dreams."

Hakoda laughed, "Ice-serpent!" he replied, "show some respect for your fellow warrior."

Mito smirked, "I have the deepest respect for my Chief Warrior, though he yearns to be in his wife's furs, like a little boy begs for sweet custard."

Bato grinned as he shook his head.

All four men rowed in silence for a dozen strokes, then Hakoda replied, "Bato, has the day of your betrothal been met?"

Bato sighed, "Hakoda, you know it is not so simple; never have the women of our Tribe been without my respect."

Hakoda nodded and glanced at his friend as he spoke to the young man next to him. "My friend allowed the woman of his choosing to set the day of his union, to a day she believes will never exist. She is a grown woman of the water tribe, that my own wife brought to clan and I fear that my wife has not forgive my friend for his actions."

Bato sighed, "I admit that my words were rash," he growled, "that spirits cursed woman turns my thoughts to passions and I act rashly."

"Rashly!" Mito glared at his friends, "Hakoda's wife was furious with you, find a way to keep your pride and do not doubt the worth of women as hunters within her hearing again. 91 Polar-croc fell to her knives," the man glared at his friend. "If she had not relented, more lives would have been lost than our three brothers."

Bato's head hung, "I do not know how to convey the depth of my feelings to Mother Iris."

Zuko listened to the men as he continued with his rowing.

"You do regard my wife's sister?" Hakoda asked.

Bato nodded, "Indeed, no other woman has ever captured my regard as she has."

"You insulted her before the entire village," Hakoda sighed, "she has no less pride than you. Why did you act so?"

Bato growled, "that woman!" he snarled, "took another to her furs after I made my intentions known."

Both Hakoda and Mito flinched at the man's anger.

Zuko rowed confused, "I do not understand, how could you be betrothed and she lay with another?"

Bato groaned, "We were not betrothed, I told her I intended to wed her and three days later Yarro emerged from her chambers."

Zuko rowed in silence, "So you did not actually become betrothed, you just told her you would be wed at some point, but made no claim upon her?"

"Spirits take me for an idiot!" Bato exclaimed between pulls, "my anger clouded my thoughts and I need to carve her a pendent."

Hakoda winked at Zuko as they continued rowing.

Zuko rowed in silence for the rest of their shift, Bato's situation struck too close to his own with Mai. Surprised he realized that this was the first time since he'd left that he'd thought of Mai. He couldn't remember her dark eyes or the feel of her body as he lay with her. When his eyes closed the eyes that came to him, belonged to Katara. The voice that he longed to hear in the darkest part of the night was not the familiar emotionless tones of the Fire Nation woman, but the passion filled voice of the water bender.

Hakoda noticed the young warriors sigh and left him to his internal musings.

The next day Zuko rowed with Mito and two other men. Their rowing time was filled with teasing laughter.

On the third day Zuko rowed with Bato. Once they established a comforting rhythm Zuko asked the older warrior, "have you determined a design for your pendent?"

Bato grinned and the time passed swiftly for the four men. The storm hit, during their resting time.

Zuko returned to the present when a large hand rested on his shoulder and the battered form of the Chief stood next to him as they approached the Narrows of the Southern Water Tribe.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

* * *

Iris spotted the sleek shadows in the narrows and roused the village, as all the ships limped into harbor.

"Katara!" Iris called, "they may have injured." Then she was running through the village followed closely by four of the hunters. When she was out upon the ice piers her speed picked up as she sought her husband's ship. When she didn't find the ship she yelled, "Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Hakoda's tired frame moved from one of the other ships, followed closely by Zuko and Bato.

Iris watched the stiff form of her husband walk between two warriors and her eyes narrowed. Within three breaths she was before him and he was flat on his back, his shirt ripped and his coat cut open as she eyed the cut across his chest. She pulled water from the ice around them and covered her hands.

Hakoda tried not to wince when his sore back impacted the ice of the pier he was going to lecture his wife until he noticed the panic in her eyes. He lay under her quiet, knowing she was completely capable of doing him injury in her anxious state. When the cool healing water touched his flesh he sighed as his body relaxed.

Zuko watched as the Chief's wife showed no regard for his status as anything other than her injured husband.

Katara watched her mother heal her father and moved quickly to their side, unknowingly standing beside Zuko.

"Katara?" Zuko said as he recognized the woman next to him.

Katara's focus changed targets and now that her blue eyes caught golden eyes framed by water tribe blue, "Zuko?" she said silently. Then with a grin she threw herself into his arms and held him close, "Oh thank La!"

Zuko wrapped his arms around the woman in relflex, then he held on because he wished to as he breathed in her scent.

When Iris was certain that Hakoda would not succumb to his injuries she demanded that the chief be taken directly to the great hall.

Zuko worked with Katara as she healed everyone of the warriors that required it and when she started to tire he led her to the great hall and set her next to her father. With a grin she shook her head and moved down several seats. He sat next to her and allowed her to rest against his larger frame.

Katara sighed as she leaned against Zuko, he had gained muscle since he'd been gone. His body was warm and comforting, so she allowed herself the indulgence of leaning against him for support.

They watched as the great hall slowly filled with warriors, their women, children and when Iris finally arrived she directed the other women to set the meal before the tribe and she gazed over the faces of her tribe with a smile. "My tribe tonight we welcome home our sons and husbands and give them thanks for their gifts of the sea."

Hakoda smiled into his wife's eyes, "I have one order of business before our meal." He glanced at Zuko and said, "Zuko, you have proven yourself to be a true son of the Water Tribe." At the others he said, "Warrior Zuko, brought a whale to his tribe brought to heel by his own hands and through trial of water. Welcome your brother my Warriors!"

He and the other warriors pounded on the low tables.

Katara glanced at Zuko and whispered in his ear, "You have earned a place at the Warriors table, you must go sit with them."

Zuko barely restrained his own growl as he moved from his preferred place to that near the warriors. Mito and Bato separated and made room for him between them. Zuko sat between the older warriors and Mito grinned as he said in a low voice, "the young warrior prefers the company of his woman to us."

Zuko flushed.

Bato laughed as he struck Zuko upon the back in laughter.

Katara's eyes barely left the much altered form of the fire bender all through dinner.

Much to his resigned irritation Zuko found that he'd been given quarters in the warriors residence and sighed.

Bato clapped the young man on the back, "young warrior," Bato smiled, "you do not understand why you have been separated from Hakoda's daughter do you?"

Zuko frowned as his arms crossed.

Mito smiled as he reclined, "You could not court Katara while you lived under his roof, or that of his families. The young Avatar did not understand this when he was here last summer."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Aang was here?"

Bato reclined across from his friend, "Aye, the Avatar's choice is evident. Hakoda gave him quarters here and he made no actions to act as anything other than a boy. Whereas you are a warrior in the eyes of the tribe and eligible to wed and with the Chief's approval may take Katara as wife."

Zuko considered the other men's words, when he could no longer contain his curiosity he said, "To claim her as mine, I would have to carve a pendant such as she has always worn."

Mito raised his glass in silent toast.

Zuko bid the other men good night and retired to his furs, his thoughts kept sleep from him that night.

The next morning he was waiting for the other two men and once he handed them bowls of the steaming stewed polar-croc he asked, "What do I do?"

Bato smiled, "Good man."

Zuko waited for Katara to exit her fathers house as she started on her chores for the tribe. Zuko kept her company and helped as he was able as she worked through her chores, speaking with her the entire time of things familiar to them both.

For the next two months the tribe watched as Katara and Zuko courted, and were well amused at the tension between the two. As it often erupted in a fight between water and fire and ended in a passionate kiss between the two.

When he wasn't with Katara Zuko was hunting the area for something suitable to carve for Katara's betrothal pendent. He walked out in the tundra a fair distance from the Village and suddenly came upon the bones of a creature. With a frown he moved the ribcage with his booted foot and stared at the oddly shaped stone that was hidden by the bones of the creature.

Careful he lifted the stone and held it up to the light. Curious he rubbed his gloved hand over the surface and was surprised when the stone glittered slightly. He removed his glove and burned the dirt from the stone, revealing a dazzling golden stone. It's shape was not the round of her mother's pendent, nor the tear drop of her Mother Iris' crystal pendant, it was almost the shape of a flame. He snapped his fingers closed over the stone and smiled.

Iris watched her husband speak with Katara's chosen the day before the spring gathering. Hakoda had been pleased with the boy for following the Water Tribe customs while courting Katara. She knew her husband would not deny the boys suit and she knew that Katara had chosen him to hold her heart.

The village cheered with the arrival of four new ships, the new daughters of the tribe and the return of the Chief's son and adopted daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

* * *

Sokka helped a very pregnant Suki from their ship. He smiled and waved as he spotted his family as well as a warrior he didn't recognize from this distance, standing awfully close to Katara. He glanced at his father and relaxed, this unknown male had his father's permission to stand that close.

"Dad!" he waved as they made their way toward their family.

Katara couldn't contain herself she launched herself into a run dragging Zuko with her, "Sokka! Suki! Toph!" she yelled as she impacted all three of them.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled once he recognized the prince, "You're alive!"

Zuko groaned at the other man's greeting.

"Sparky?" Toph asked as she held out her hand.

Zuko caught her hand and smiled, "Hi Toph."

Toph grinned as she slammed into the taller man, "Wow! When did you go and get all turned into a warrior?"

Katara smiled from between Suki and her brother, "I know, it happened when he went with dad and the other warriors on a blue whale hunt."

Suki glanced at her sister then smiled slyly at the young man's blush. "Wow, I thought that nothing happened in the south pole during the dark days."

Sokka shrugged, "It's been a couple years since I've been home for one, it used to be boring."

By that time they reached their father. Sokka smiled as he and Suki stepped forward and greeted his parents, "Dad, mother."

Iris smiled at the man and hugged the young woman, "Suki, how far along are you?"

Suki blushed, "Another moon, or close to that."

Iris hooked her arm through the other woman's, "It is well, I also breed."

Suki smiled as she said, "Poor Sokka."

Iris grinned, "It is no less than our mighty warriors deserve." She kissed the woman's temple and released her to her father.

She found arms filled with the young earth bender, "Daughter Toph, I swear you have become more lovely and your woman's shape is coming along nicely."

Toph blushed even as she chuckled, "I thought I had missed you Mother Iris."

Iris laughed and kissed the girls forehead as well, then passed her to her tribe father.

Iris pulled her sister in for a deep hug, "Sister Renna, long have been the days since I heard your vulture-waspish voice."

Renna laughed as she returned the hug, "Indeed, the lizard-crows were making me sick for your tones."

Iris and Renna laughed at the joined insults and stood arm in arm as the rest of the women were presented to the chiefs wife. "Come the great hall awaits, the feast is not to be missed."

The new and returned tribe moved comfortably into the village and into the great hall. Iris and Katara watched from the doors as their family was settled around the great tables. They retreated to the kitchens. With a final look over the great planks of food were sent forth to their village.

"Katara," Iris said, "Go, sit with our family."

Katara smiled her thanks.

Iris used the distraction of the other women moving the great amounts of food into the hall to race to their quarters and pull the princes crown from Katara's trunk. She hid the golden flame crown in a deep pocket of her tunic and was thankful that she would not sit until after the feast.

She opened the doors and strode into the center of the great hall, watching as the women who served worked their way around all the tables. Her light eyes pleased with the filling of the low tables of the great hall. When her husband held his plate up, she took it with a smile and refilled it for him.

Hakoda stole a kiss from his wife when she returned his plate, a pleased smile resting on his face.

Iris laughed at her husband's expression.

When Bato held his plate aloft, she received it with a nod. When the pendent hit her fingers, her stern expression became that of great joy and she filled his plate with a lighter heart and returned it to him with a nod of thanks.

Bato smiled at his friend's wife, then he caught the gaze of his betrothed and held the pendent in his hand. He raised himself from his place and moved around the back of the other warriors and the Chief's family. He knelt down next to Renna and said softly, "My regard for you clouds my mind, I am sorry." His blue eyes met green ones and he let the pendent dangle from his fingers, "I accept the terms of our union and wish only to give you the honor you deserve."

Renna stared into the blue eyes she enjoyed and caressed his face, she lifted her hair as she gave him her back.

With a relieved smile, Bato set the pendent around her neck and brushed the skin of her neck with his fingers before he pressed his lips to it.

Renna shivered with pleasure as her eyes sought those of her friends.

Iris smiled at Renna's shiver of pleasure, then returned to her duties feeding her tribe.

Bato returned to his place amidst the warriors and ate with a lighter heart.

Mito grinned as he nudged Zuko and waggled his eye brows.

Zuko blushed then paled as he observed all the other people in the great hall, reluctant to draw attention to himself, he continued to eat.

The great feast lasted until Agni rose.

Zuko had watched Katara from the warriors table and ached to be the one next to her. Looking around the satisfied villagers he realized that there was only a dozen people he did not know. A dozen people to whom he was stranger and only seven of them were warriors. When he moved to stand, his arms were caught by both Bato and Mito. He looked confused for a moment.

Bato patted the boy on the back, "Not yet warrior, after Hakoda has made his announcements and asked if anyone has business with the tribe."

Zuko relaxed into his seat as the dishes were cleared.

Hakoda smiled over his tribe and said, "My family, my Tribe of the Southern Waters we welcome seven daughters to our shores. The chosen mates of our warriors, come forward daughters."

The seven women looked nervous as they raised to their feet.

Iris smiled at them and beckoned them into the center of the hall, "New daughters, I am Chief Hakoda's wife Iris. You are all daughters of Kyoshi?"

The women stood proud at the name of their island and nodded.

"You have joined your husbands according to the customs of your land?" Iris asked softly.

Again the women nodded.

Iris looked around, "Who calls these women sister and brings them before the tribe?"

Suki stood and made her way between the tables and smiled, "I do."

Iris smiled, "Does the tribe trust the judgment of their daughter and sister Suki?"

The pounding of tables lasted long enough to bring tears to Suki's eyes.

Iris bowed to her daughter Suki and said, "Welcome home daughters, Warriors do you stand by your wives as loyal husbands and pledge to them your hearts, hands and spirit to ease their way?"

The seven men stood and moved next to their chosen wives, "From our hearts and spirits we pledge to our beloved wives."

"Daughters of the water tribe do you accept your chosen mate and pledge to him to all that you are in service to him and your tribe?"

The women smiled at their husbands and replied, "So pledged and so promised."

The joy of the tribe echoed long after all the couples were escorted by the old mothers to their new homes.

Renna stood before her friend and waited.

Bato leapt over the table and moved next to his betrothed.

Hakoda stood for this, "Renna of the Southern Water Tribe is this the day of your union to Bato of the southern Water Tribe?"

Renna nodded and turned to face Bato, "I take you as husband, I pledge all that I am in service to our family and our tribe."

Bato took his woman's hand and replied, "I take you as wife and pledge my heart, my hands and my spirit to ease your way."

Iris was smiling madly as she looked between her friend and her husband's friend, she glanced at the couple and grinned.

Hakoda slipped his hand over her mouth before she said anything to ruin this moment for their friends.

Iris frowned, then flicked her tongue at her husband's fingers.

Hakoda growled at his wife from deep in his throat as he hissed, "Wife, not yet."

Iris blushed then laughed as their friends stared at her. She removed her husband's hand, "I was only going to offer them a union gift."

Hakoda returned to his seat, curious, "What do you think is a befitting gift my wife?"

Iris glared at her husband, "Shipwright Sokka what is the price of one of your ships?"

Sokka almost chocked on his drink then he grinned as he replied, "19 polar-croc skins."

"Agreed," Iris smirked, "I take it that your wife's family covets the armor offered by the skins."

Sokka nodded, then he sighed, "I just sold you one of my ships didn't I?"

Iris smiled, "We offer one of Shipwright Sokka's fine crafts as a union gift to my sister Renna and my husband's brother Bato."

Renna threw her arms around Bato as she smiled, "I want the Unagi Sokka."

Sokka groaned and waved his hand in acceptance.

Renna pulled Bato from the great hall and led him all the way down to their ship.

Mito nudged Zuko.

Zuko paled then his color evened out and he moved to his feet and stood before the remainder of the tribe, he moved to kneel before Katara and held her eyes with his own as he asked, "Will you bind yourself to me Katara, for as long as the spirits grant me life and breath?"

Katara stared at the pendent, she reached her fingers out over the surface of the glowing stone and smile passed over her lips, "lightening?"

Zuko nodded.

"It's beautiful Zuko," she smiled deeply into his eyes, "yes."

He moved to stand and she did the same, she kept his gaze as she moved around her tribe and into the center of the great hall. Once she faced him she turned her back to him and lifted her hair.

Zuko tied the stone to Katara's throat and breathed deeply of the scent of her hair and skin. He turned her around and kissed her deeply in front of her tribe and family.

Sokka almost fell into shock.

Toph growled at the people around her to tell her what was going on, Suki did so with a smile.

The young couple faced Chief Hakoda and Mother Iris.

Zuko spoke as he bowed, "Chief Hakoda, I ask your permission and blessing to take as wife your daughter Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Hakoda stared at the young man and replied, "You have proven your worth, have been named Warrior of the Tribe, I give my blessing and permission."

Zuko looked out over the tribe and asked as he stared into Sokka's vibrant blue eyes, "Southern Water Tribe, do you bless this union between us?"

The table pounding was great enough to make Hakoda proud.

Zuko looked at Katara and caressed her face.

Katara smiled into his eyes, then looked at her mother and gran gran, "Mothers of my Tribe do you bless your daughters union to Zuko, Warrior of the Tribe."

Kana looked at Iris and gave her permission.

Iris sighed as she moved away from her husband, "We can not."

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

Katara stared at her new mother in confusion, "You deny me the right?" her voice a hiss, "to join with this man?"

Iris faced her daughter's wrath before her and her husband's anger behind her, "This man has been accepted as warrior, he has been accepted as suitor for a beloved daughter, the last of the Southern Water Tribe's water benders. Is this man worthy of our most precious daughter?" Her voice was cold.

Katara stepped back as she faced her father's wife, "Of course he is worthy, he has proven his worth to all the nations when he fought his sister and planned against his father to end the war. You have no right to judge him, you don't know what we have survived what was taken from both of us. The pain we caused the other, the distrust we overcame, how dare you stand as the voice of the Mothers of the Tribe. Without this man, I would never have returned to my tribe." Her eyes glittered with anger and passion, "Perhaps, I should have stayed where I am valued for more than my bending abilities and my birth."

Toph grinned, she loved it when Sugar Queen finally let her anger flow.

Sokka was staring at his sister, then at his gran gran and finally his gaze reverted to his fathers wife. He glanced at Suki and Iris' words came back to him, he couldn't marry the Kyoshi warrior…he could marry Suki, hunter, daughter and apprentice of Altera. He understood, now to get his sister to calm down.

Iris smiled wickedly at her daughter, "I doubt this was the man that saved your life daughter, this man was found in the tundra and restored to health by your hand."

Katara growled as her eyes narrowed, "This is exactly that man, I have been able to identify Prince Zuko for over two years and he is that man."

Iris arched a brow as she moved closer, "I have never met this Prince Zuko," her chipped ice voice purred, "I have only met one of my husbands Warriors."

Zuko watched the confrontation between the women and he said absently, "Fire Lord now."

Iris' piercing gaze caught his as she said, "Why are you so far from home Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko frowned, "I came to speak to Katara, she left me a letter telling me that she cared for my uncle's body after the sickness took his life." His golden eyes caught Katara's blue ones, "I came to thank her for sending his body to Agni, for respecting the ways of my people as she would her own. I came to see if she could help me restore balance to my country." He held Katara's hands as he spoke into her eyes.

Katara's anger faded under his emotions, she cupped his face as she smiled, "Of course, you need never ask."

"This is why daughter," Iris said softly, "Zuko has more responsibilities than a warrior of our tribe. His life and the lives of his children are pledged in service to Fire Nation. What place does a daughter of ice and snow have in the nation of fire?"

Katara hesitated for a moment and glanced at her mother, "You're Fire Lord."

Zuko growled as he held her hands, "You saved my people Katara, the healers told me so as did several everyone of my soldiers that survived the burning death. You have already cared for a people who weren't your own. I want them to have the chance to love you as I do." His fingers brushed her cheek. "I want you to stand beside me and help me heal the Fire Nation."

Katara's eyes filled with tears.

Zuko smiled, "I want them to know the strength of your heart and feel the cool compassion that flows from you."

Katara kissed Zuko with everything that she was.

Iris smiled as she watched the couple, when their kiss broke she flattened the emotion out of her voice, "Do you deny the voice of the women of the tribe?"

Zuko stared into the light eyes of the woman and replied, "Do the women of the Southern Water Tribe so value their pride that they would lose a daughter to it?" His voice conveying the depth of his heritage.

Iris smiled, "You are Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "I am Fire Lord Zuko, my uncle was Fire Lord Iroh, my grandfather was Fire Lord Aluzon and my line traces back to the beginning of the Fire Nation. Meaning no respect to Chief Hakoda who are you to question the bond that joins Katara and I?"

Iris smiled and returned to stand near her husband, "A mother's concern Fire Lord Zuko, mothers are protective creatures and they would challenge even the spirits to ensure that their child was well matched."

Zuko growled and Katara sighed.

Iris smiled, "We needed to know that you know who you are once you leave these waters, the spring has come to the South Pole and you must return to your nation to rule. The Mother's Council of the Southern Water Tribe gives their beloved daughter to the man of her choosing as wife."

Zuko blinked, then he sighed at Katara as she wrapped her fingers into his and held his hand before her tribe and her family, "I think the mothers of the Southern Water Tribe are even more calculating than Azula."

Sokka snorted so hard that his drink came out his nose and Toph laughed so hard she tipped over and fell off her seat.

Hakoda glared at his wife, then at his mother and finally at Altera; all three of whom looked pleased with the outcome.

"What is the stone?" Hakoda asked as he glanced at the betrothal necklace.

Zuko shrugged, "I do not know."

Iris smiled, "The design is fitting," she indicated the lightening. "It's called Ice fire. My grandmother had a stone of it's caliber, it's formed when arctic lightning strikes the yellow sapphire that's found in the low waters of the snow-phant's breeding grounds."

Zuko stared at the pendant and traced the design with his fingers.

"Zuko," Sokka asked, "will the nobles accept Katara as Fire Lady?"

"If I take her as wife before I return, if I could return as the crowned Fire Lord; my word would be absolute and the fact that healers and soldiers would recognize her from the time of the sickness would be a great help."

Hakoda stood, "Fire Lord Zuko, it is my wish that your union occur before your coronation. I will not have my daughter or your union thought to be political; no matter the potential justification of the matter, not within the tribe." He qualified at his son's concerned expression.

Zuko bowed his consent, "I accept your wish Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda bellowed, "Does the tribe give it's daughter Master Bender and Healer Katara to Fire Lord Zuko, in a union of lives and families."

The great hall shook with approval.

Katara smiled into Zuko's eyes as they listened to the word of the tribe.

"Do you accept him Katara?" Hakoda asked his daughter, "Do you accept your place as Wife and Fire Lady?"

Katara smiled at Zuko and replied, "I accept Zuko as my husband and my place by his side as Fire Lady."

Hakoda rested his hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled, "Do you know why Water Tribes are dangerous Zuko?"

Zuko looked puzzled for a moment, "Because of your women?"

That drew a laugh from the tribe.

Hakoda smiled, "That as well, but especially because of the strong bonds of family and tribe. When one of us is threatened the whole tribe is threatened and we stand unified. You earned your place as a warrior in the tribe, if you require us we will stand beside you or behind you as you face those who threaten you."

Zuko looked stunned as he looked over at Sokka who grinned as he stood and pulled his wife and Toph to her feet. His gaze drifted to the warriors and they stood as well, then he felt the entire tribe stand behind what their Chief said.

Katara had never felt more proud of her tribe then she did at this moment, she knew that this promise of support was more than he had ever received from anyone of his own family except his uncle and his mother.

Zuko was too stunned to speak.

Iris said, "Fire Lord Zuko, please kneel."

Confused, Zuko did so. He watched astounded as the crown was pulled from a pocket and moved toward him. He felt his top knot be pulled through the crown and released out the other side, then the slide of the pin that held it in place.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda bowed with a grin.

"Welcome home son Zuko," Iris replied as she kissed his cheek, "May your life with our daughter be blessed."

Zuko stood quickly and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Katara and spun her around in his joy.


End file.
